Tsunami
by T.HP.ASlash
Summary: YAOI! Sasuke y Naruto acaban de casarse y para su luna de miel deciden viajar a Japón junto con su bebé de cuatro meses. Allí se encuentran con el primo de Sasuke; Sai su esposo Gaara y su pequeño hijo de seis años Akira, ninguna de las dos parejas imaginó nunca que una ola de cinco metros resquebrajaría su felicidad arrasando con sus sueños e ilusiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos


**Advertencias:** No ninja, Lemon, Mpreg, posible OCC

**Los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia.**

**Esta historia está también publicada en Amor Yaoi a nombre de Yukikaze. Allí está por capítulos ya que la subí mucho antes.**

**Resumen:** Sasuke y Naruto acaban de casarse y para su luna de miel deciden viajar a Japón, su país natal junto con su bebé de cuatro meses.

Durante su viaje se encuentran con el primo de Sasuke; Sai, su esposo Gaara y su pequeño hijo de seis años Akira, ninguna de las dos parejas imaginó nunca que una ola de cinco metro y medio resquebrajaría su felicidad arrasando con sus sueños e ilusiones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 1: Viaje**

El aeropuerto de Inglaterra se encontraba completamente abarrotado de diferentes personas de distintos rincones del mundo esperando ansiosos su vuelo.

En la terminal cuatro, más específicamente en la puerta veintiuno se encontraba una gran familia de azabaches, pelirrojos y rubios despidiendo a una pareja de recién casados.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres llevarte a Ryu cariño?-preguntó una mujer pelirroja de ojos cenizos observando a su hijo con seriedad.

-Sí Mamá, solo tiene cuatro meses y no me siento cómodo dejándolo con ustedes durante tanto tiempo, confío en ti pero…

-Yo sé, cielo, tampoco me separé de ti los primeros seis meses, solo lo voy a extrañar…-dijo la mujer apaciguando a su hijo. Naruto sonrío y abrazó a su madre una vez más para después cargar a su bebé de cuatro meses y acomodarlo en su pecho dentro de su porta-bebés.

-¡Dobe! ¡Date prisa que perderemos el avión!-gritó Sasuke Uchiha mientras intentaba escapar desesperadamente de los brazos asfixiantes de su madre quién lloraba desconsolada.

-¡Ya voy!-respondió el rubio en respuesta acomodándose un bolso de bebé en su hombro para después besar a su padre en la mejilla y darle un breve abrazo-saluden a Dei de mi parte y a los abuelos.

-Sí cariño, pásatelo bien ¿He? Qué solo son tres semanas y luego a volver a la rutina de siempre-comentó Minato Namikaze acariciando la cabecita de su nietecito medio dormido.

-Sé Papá-respondió Naruto.

-¡Dobe!-gritó Sasuke intentando soltarse ahora de su pegajoso hermano mayor. Naruto se rio y caminó rápidamente hacía él con su billete con destino a Japón en la mano.

-Que seco eres Ototo, no sé como lograste cazar a mi Narutín…-dijo Itachi besando la mejilla de su hermano. Sasuke le miró mal y se limpio la mejilla con la mano con asco al descubrir los residuos de baba de su hermano.

-Soy yo el que no tiene ni idea de porque Deidara está casado contigo, no sé cómo te aguanta.

-El sexo es bueno…-comentó el Uchiha como si nada.

-¡Itachi!- reprendió Mikoto a su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!

-Me da igual, hay niños presentes…-dijo la mujer señalando al pequeño bebé que dormía en brazos de Naruto.

-El pobre Ryu ya está en el quinto sueño Mamá y además tiene cuatro meses, no creo que diga su primera palabra hasta dentro de dos más.

-Y cómo siga viéndote su primera palabra de seguro será "sexo" porque tú no sabes hablar de nada más-comentó Fugaku Uchiha. Minato rio a su lado y Kushina le reprendió dándole una palmada en el brazo.

-No tiene gracia que nuestro nieto aprenda esas palabras-murmuro la pelirroja seriamente.

-Cómo si fuera una blasfemia Mamá.

-Eso, eso porque que yo recuerde todos aquí os habéis comido el pastel antes de la boda bonitos-comentó Itachi provocando que la mayoría de los presentes se sonrojara.

-Mira quién fue a hablar-dijo Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, pero al menos yo no tengo pruebas que lo demuestren, yo aquí, mi querido esposo Dei y mi adorable sobrinito son pruebas vivientes.

-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPÓN PRESENTENSE EN LA PUERTA 21 PARA EMBARCAR, REPITO, PASAJEROS CON…

-¡Ya es hora! Pasároslo bien chicos-Mikoto abrazó a su hijo, cuñado y nieto para después darle paso a Kushina quién tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando dejó que Minato, Fugaku e Itachi se despidieran.

-Bueno ya sabéis mucha playa, mucha fiesta y mucho sexo.

-¡Itachi!

-¡¿Qué?!-Mikoto negó con la cabeza mientras el resto se reía. Naruto terminó de despedirse de su madre, quién no quería soltarlo y le entregó su billete de avión a la azafata quién lo partió en dos y le permitió pasar, Sasuke repitió el proceso rápidamente y se unió a su pequeña familia para buscar sus números de asiento en primera clase.

El viaje se lo habían regalado sus padres así como la boda completa, ellos habían querido hacerse cargo, pero sus padres se negaron rotundamente argumentando que ellos habían pagado por completo la boda de sus hermanos mayores por lo que sin más remedio permitieron que pagaran por su viaje y boda.

Naruto acomodo a Ryu sobre su pecho y le pasó su bolso a Sasuke quién lo guardo rápidamente encima de sus asientos, acomodó la pequeña silla para bebés de Ryu en el asiento contra la ventana y se sentó al lado de su recién estrenado esposo e hijo suspirando.

-Son peores que sanguijuelas-comentó después de un minuto de silencio. Naruto río para después comentar…

-Son nuestra familia y la única sanguijuela es tu hermano…

-Mira que el tuyo tampoco es ningún santo.

-Pero al menos el mío no va gritando a los cuatro vientos cada vez que tiene relaciones sexuales-objeto Naruto. El pequeño bebé en su pecho gimió suavemente y se removió en sus brazos. Naruto miró a Sasuke y este se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Los pasajeros continuaron abordando el avión poco a poco. Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás e intento relajarse, pero un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera de su asiento se lo impidió, el Uchiha abrió los ojos y miró mal al pequeño niño pelirrojo que le había molestado en su momento de relajación.

-¡Akira deja de patear el asiento!-el niño de ojos negros frunció el ceño y se sentó enfurruñado en su asiento mientras que el hombre pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina que lo había regañado se giró para pedirle disculpas a Sasuke.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpo en voz baja. Sasuke asintió todavía enfadado y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para intentar relajarse nuevamente hasta que vio a un hombre azabache con los ojos negros como el carbón, entonces se encogió en su asiento e intento hacerse lo más pequeño posible para así ocultarse de la vista del hombre.

-¡Bastardo!-el Uchiha apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza gimiendo.

-Kami-sama ¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto? He sido bueno todo el año ¿Por qué?

-Que exagerado eres Uchiha-murmuro Sai.

-¡Cállate copia barata!-gruño el aludido lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-¡Mm mm!-carraspeó Naruto señalando al bebé dormido en sus brazos. El niño gimió una vez más y abrió sus ojos azules como el cielo para después ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. Naruto lo meció suavemente mirando mal a Sasuke-con lo que me ha costado que se duerma…-recriminó el rubio.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no he empezado yo, ha sido esa copia barata insoportable.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a tu primo? Es tu sangre ¿Sabes?

-A saber, con todos los amantes que ha tenido mi tío quizá sea un hijo bastardo

-Se parece a ti, creo que eso es prueba más que suficiente-murmuro Naruto meciendo a Ryu quién cada vez parecía llorar más alto, el rubio se puso de píe y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo tarareándole una canción de cuna a su hijo hasta que este dejó de llorar y se quedó mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules mientras se chupaba un dedo con hambre-Cuando despeguemos te daré tu biberón cielo, ahora hay que sentarse y abrocharse los cinturones-le susurro al oído besándole la frente, el bebé frunció su ceñito para después aplaudir con sus manitos.

-Trae aquí-dijo el Uchiha extendiendo sus brazos, Naruto le paso al niño y se sentó suspirando cansado. Hacía no menos de cinco meses que había dado a luz y la cicatriz en su bajo vientre aún le daba pequeñas puntadas cuando se sentía nervioso, pero él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque odiaba viajar en avión y ahora que no tenía a su bebé para distraerse comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-¿Tú debes de ser Naruto verdad? Parece mentira que no nos hallamos conocido antes-el rubio alzó su rostro observando al pelirrojo de ojos verdes esposo del primo de su marido.

-Sí, supongo que tú eres Gaara entonces…

-Sí, no sabía que ibais a Japón de luna de miel, creí que habíais elegido Tailandia-murmuro el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

-Íbamos, pero cuando me entere de que hubo un Tsunami en el 2004 me empezó a entrar el pánico y decidimos ir a Japón ya que nacimos allí y es menos propenso a ese tipo de accidentes-explicó el rubio apuñalando los reposabrazos con sus uñas cuando sintió como el avión se movía.

-¿A qué hotel vais?

-Mm…creo que era el Hareta Rakuen en Okinawa, cerca de la playa Yonaha Maehama-contesto el rubio intentando ignorar los pequeños botes que daba el avión. Naruto apretó sus posa-brazos aún más y cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir como el avión despegaba y subía rápidamente para poco después estabilizarse en el aire. El rubio suspiro aliviado.

Gaara sonrío a su lado y negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo sentado en el asiento trasero de Sasuke anonadado mirando tras la ventana.

-Nosotros también vamos a estar en ese hotel, en los Bungalow de la planta baja.

-Que suerte, a nosotros nos toco la suit 492 en el quinto piso porque llamamos demasiado tarde, cómo cambiamos nuestro vuelo…-explico el rubio, ambos se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos oyendo el fuerte sonido que le tapaba los oídos molestándolos- ¿Es tu hijo?-preguntó Naruto señalando al niño pelirrojo, Gaara sonrío antes de contestar.

-Es un pequeño alborotador ¿Y el tuyo?

-Es bastante tranquilo teniéndome a mí como padre, pero cuando llora cualquiera pensaría que lo estuviesen matando-contestó el rubio sonriéndole a su hijo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y cuando ambos bostezaron se sonrieron y se dieron las buenas noches durmiéndose casi al instante.

Al día siguiente la azafata los despertó con el desayuno y el rubio le preparo el biberón a su bebé quién se había puesto a llorar otra vez.

-Lo siento bebé, se me olvido completamente ¡Que mal padre soy!-murmuro el rubio mortificado a su pequeño hijo quién estaba en brazos de Sasuke.

-A cualquiera se le pudo haber olvidado Dobe. Yo le daré de comer-el rubio le paso el biberón a su marido y se comió rápidamente el desayuno que le había dado la azafata para después terminar de alimentar a su bebé mientras Sasuke comía. Ryu chupaba la boquilla de su biberón con hambre sujetando el biberón sin sostenerlo y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Naruto. El rubio le beso la frente y aspiro el aroma de bebé de su hijo sujetando el biberón. Era tan lindo y tierno. Parecía mentira que ese mismo bebé hubiese estado en su vientre durante nueve tortuosos meses.

**Capítulo 2: Luna de miel**

Sasuke y Naruto habían estado juntos desde que tenían unos quince años, se conocían desde siempre ya que sus madres tenían una pastelería juntas.

Comenzaron siendo enemigos en la escuela hasta que un día ambos pisaron la finísima línea entre el odio y el amor. Su romance floreció rápidamente y cuando ambos cumplieron veintitrés años Naruto quedó embarazado de su primer hijo Ryu. A lo largo de aquellos nueve meses ambos se dedicaron a estudiar arduamente sacando adelante sus carreras como médico y pediatra respectivamente consiguiendo graduarse en un tiempo record. Se casaron y ahora iban junto con su bebé de cuatro meses rumbo a su luna de miel.

-Comételo todo Akira-dijo Gaara a su hijo de seis años quién hacía muecas raras observando el salmón con asco.

-Pero es que el pescado no me gusta Papi ¿Puedo dejarlo? ¡Por favor!-rogó el niño mirando a su Papá pelirrojo con ojos de cachorrito. Gaara le aguantó la mirada durante cinco minutos hasta que finalmente suspiro derrotado y asintió con la cabeza-¡Bien! Gracias Papi, te prometo que me comeré todo lo demás, incluso esta cosa verde rara-dijo el niño entusiasmado.

-Eso es brócoli cielo.

-Mm…parece un arbolito en miniatura.

-¿Verdad que sí hijo? ¡Es asqueroso!-comentó Sai quién leía un libro sentado junto a la ventana al otro lado del pasillo.

-Si es cierto-comentó Naruto distraídamente, demasiado ocupado alimentando a su hijo como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Entonces no lo quiero-dijo el niño. Gaara se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño y mirando mal a Sai y Naruto.

-Pruébalo antes de decidir que no te gusta hijo.

-Pero Papá dice que…-intentó refutar el niño.

-Si Papá dice que te tires desde un cuarto piso ¿Lo harías?-preguntó Gaara exasperado.

-Bueno, si lo dice Papá…

-¡Akira!

-Es que mi maestra dice que los Papás siempre tienen la razón-justificó el niño mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Y yo que soy? El ratoncito Pérez-contestó Gaara sarcásticamente.

-Tú eres mi Papi, no mi Papá.

-Es lo mismo.

-¡No lo es! Mi Papá no me dio a luz ¡Fuiste tú!-explico el niño.

-Pues con más razón deberías hacerme caso, yo te lleve durante nueve largos meses, te sufrí durante nueve largos meses así que hazme caso y comete el brócoli-ordenó Gaara, el niño frunció el ceño y pincho la cosa verde con su tenedor de plástico para después llevárselo lentamente a la boca, pero antes de comérselo miró a su Papi confundido.

-¿Por qué me llevaste nueve meses en tu barriga? ¿Cómo me metí ahí?-preguntó el niño apuntando el vientre de Gaara, el pelirrojo se sonrojo para después contestar en voz baja.

-Pregúntale a tu Padre.

-¡Papá!-llamó Akira, Sai le miró despegando su nariz del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Mm?

-¿Cómo llegue a la barriga de Papi?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Pues…tú Papi y yo tuvimos sexo-respondió arrugando el ceño. Gaara lo miró mal.

-¿Qué es sexo?-preguntó nuevamente el niño inocentemente.

-Pues es…

-¡Cállate!-gritó Gaara.

-Pero Papi…

-Te lo diremos cuando seas mayor.

-Pero…

-Come tu brócoli-susurro lentamente. Akira asintió lentamente y se metió el arbolito en miniatura en su boca masticándolo con asco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El avión aterrizó limpiamente sobre la pista y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajarse empujándose entre ellos.

Naruto, Gaara, Sai y Sasuke esperaron pacientemente hasta que el avión quedó completamente vació – a excepción de la tripulación – para después sacar sus cosas desde los compartimentos sobre sus asientos.

-Toma tu mochila Akira-el niño se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos, Gaara le coloco su mochilita azul oscura de tela y lo sentó sobre el asiento mientras sacaba su bolso y golpeaba a Sai con él.

-¡Oye!

-Deja ese sucio libro y ven a ayudarme con esto.

-Está bien.

Mientras tanto Sasuke le entrego a Naruto la silla junto con su bebé, el rubio la agarró observando al niño de cabellos negros completamente dormido, sonrío y tomó distraídamente la bolsa que le ofrecía Sasuke y se la colgó cruzada al hombro. El azabache sacó su propia bolsa del compartimento y lo cerró.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa o se irán sin nosotros.

-Sí-murmuro el rubio en respuesta. Los cuatro se bajaron del avión agradeciendo al piloto y caminaron rápidamente por el pequeño tubo al aeropuerto para después caminar en busca de su equipaje.

La gran sala estaba abarrotada de personas que esperaban con ansiedad que su equipaje apareciera sobre la cinta transportadora.

-¿Puedes vigilarme a Akira, Naruto?-preguntó Gaara sujetando a su hijo de una mano.

-Claro, estaré aquí esperando-dijo el rubio sentándose en un banco, Akira se sentó tranquilamente a su lado observando al bebé en la silla con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Es mi hijo Ryu, tu primo segundo-contestó Naruto sonriéndole al niño.

-¿Significa eso que tu eres mi tío?

-Algo así.

-¿Entonces puedo llamarte Tío Naru?-preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo, sus ojitos negros brillaban esperanzados.

Él nunca había tenido un tío, sabía que su Papá tenía dos primos, pero él nunca los había conocido porque ellos vivían en los y sus primos en Inglaterra y como sus papas siempre estaban trabajando nunca habían tenido tiempo de ir a visitarlos. Su Papá Sai era detective de policía mientras que su Papi Gaara era médico forense. Él no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero su Papi le había dicho que buscaba la causa de la muerte de las personas. Ellos le habían explicado que ambos se conocieron en la comisaría de policía dónde trabajaban desde hacía ocho años, cuando ambos eran apenas unos novatos de veinte años.

-Si quieres-dijo Naruto sonriéndole encantado, era un niño tan dulce, no entendía porque Gaara decía que era un pequeño alborotador. El niño le sonrío igualmente y se quedó mirando a Ryu absorto.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sai ya habían encontrado su equipaje y Gaara lo arrastraba sobre un carrito. Como iban al mismo sitio no tenía importancia quién los llevara.

-No tenía ni idea de que veníais a Japón, creí que ibais a Tailandia o algo así-comentó Sai mientras los cinco caminaban hacía la puerta después de atravesar la aduana.

-Íbamos, pero a Naruto le entró la tontera y decidimos venir a Japón-contestó Sasuke secamente.

-¡Oye! A mí no me entro la tontera, perdona por no querer ahogarme en un Tsunami.

-Eso fue en el 2004 Naruto, hace casi nueve años.

-Tú lo has dicho, casi.

Sasuke suspiro en respuesta, su esposo podía ser tan infantil a veces, pero eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de él, la capacidad de olvidarse de hasta de su nombre mientras estaba en su presencia. Gaara sonrío y Sai frunció el ceño enfrascado en su lectura.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó Naruto inocentemente.

-El Kamasutra-contestó Sai, el rubio y el pelirrojo se sonrojaron ante la respuesta.

-¡Sai!-exclamó Gaara avergonzado.

-Qué posición más rara-murmuro el aludido dando vuelta el libro-¿Podríamos hacerla no?

-¡Sai!

Después de muchas preguntas, respuestas y vergüenzas los cuatro junto con sus hijos llegaron al hotel Hareta Rakuen en relativa calma, se despidieron rápidamente en el vestíbulo y cada uno siguió a un botones hasta su respectiva suit.

-Bienvenidos a la siut familiar-anunció el botones- tenéis allí el teléfono, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar, que pasen buena noche-dijo el hombre antes de marcharse. Naruto suspiro tirándose sobre la cama cansado.

-¡Que viaje más largo!-gimió rodando sobre la cama blandita y suave.

-¡Oi Dobe! No te duermas, tienes que ayudarme con el niño-gritó Sasuke. Naruto gruño, pero se levantó le arrebató a su pequeño hijo a Sasuke y esperó pacientemente meciéndolo mientras Sasuke preparaba su biberón, cinco minutos después Naruto le dio de comer y el niño se durmió.

-¿Dónde está la habitación del bebé?

-Es esta-dijo Sasuke a través del pasillo. Naruto caminó hacía la habitación azul clara y deposito a su hijo en la cuna, el niño se removió acomodándose sin despertarse. Naruto lo beso en la frente al igual que Sasuke para después apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Ahora ya no tengo sueño! ¡Me he desvelado!-gruño el rubio.

-Pues, podríamos hacer algo para cansarnos-propuso el azabache con voz sensual caminando hacía el rubio, Naruto sonrío de lado sabiendo sus intenciones.

-¿Y que podría ser eso mi amado marido?-preguntó el rubio con picardía.

-No sé…dímelo tú mi querido esposo-contesto Sasuke empujando al rubio sobre la cama para después besarlo con pasión. Naruto abrió su boca y gimió cuando la lengua de Sasuke la invadió, el azabache deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio mientras este hacía lo mismo y acarició su espalda bajando por esta hacía su trasero.

El rubio jadeo separando su boca de la de Sasuke momento que aprovecho el azabache para desechar la camiseta del rubio y la suya propia tirándola sin cuidado contra la pared.

El rubio rodó sobre la cama junto con su marido y quedando sobre él comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente mientras este acariciaba su trasero bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su intimidad.

-Mm…-gimió cuando Sasuke metió las manos dentro de su ropa interior y tomó su miembro semi erecto entre sus manos.

El azabache sonrío comenzando a masturbar al rubio mientras este seguía chupando su cuello llenándolo de chupetones. El rubio gemía en voz baja sin querer que su bebé les oyera, pero cuando Sasuke comenzó a masturbarle cada vez más fuerte no pudo resistirse y soltó un pequeño gritó que inundo la habitación.

El rubio deslizo sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Sasuke hacía su intimidad y comenzó a masturbarle mientras bajaba por su pecho besándolo hasta llegar a su miembro el cual comenzó a chupar como si fuera un caramelo lamiéndolo con su pequeña lengua rosada.

Sasuke intentó contener sus jadeos, pero le fue imposible y terminó gimiendo de placer hasta que ya no pudo más y terminó derramando su semilla dentro de la boca del rubio.

Naruto alzó su rostro limpiándose la boca con una mano y le sonrío dulcemente a Sasuke deshaciéndose de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior para después sentarse a horcajadas sobre su marido y dejarse caer lentamente sobre este.

-Naruto…-jadeo el Uchiha al sentir la punta de su miembro erecto en la entrada del rubio.

-Mm…Sasuke…-gimió el ojiazul bajando lentamente, el dolor era insoportable, pero el placer era tan grande que no le importó y se dejó caer completamente sobre el azabache-ahaa…-gimió tapándose la boca con sus manos.

El Uchiha observo en silencio cómo después de unos segundos el rubio se levantó lentamente y volvió a dejarse caer gimiendo de placer. Naruto repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que Sasuke ya no pudo más y rodó sobre la cama quedando encima del rubio.

-Rápido…-gimió el rubio desesperado. Sasuke no espero a que le rogara y comenzó a penetrarle rápidamente hundiendo su miembro en las profundidades del rubio cada vez más fuerte y rápido hasta que ambos ya no pudieron más y llegaron al éxtasis derramando sus semillas, Sasuke en el interior del rubio y Naruto sobre sus abdómenes.

El azabache cayó sobre el rubio respirando agitadamente para después besarlo lento y suavemente

-Te amo-le susurro al oído antes de dejarse caer a un lado del rubio para no aplastarle.

-Yo también te amo-susurro el rubio acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho del azabache. En ese momento ninguno de los dos imagino que una ola de casi cuatro metros convertiría su luna de miel en un paseo por el infierno.

**Capítulo 3: Tiempo en familia**

Naruto y Sasuke despertaron con un fuerte llanto a la mañana siguiente.

-Te toca a ti Sasuke-murmuro el rubio dándose la vuelta sobre la cama para dejar el pecho de su marido libre.

El azabache gruño, pero se levantó y caminó medio dormido por la habitación hasta atravesar el pasillo y abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, hizo una mueca de dolor al oír el llanto desesperado y caminó más rápidamente hacía la cuna para levantar a Ryu y mecerlo suavemente consiguiendo así que se calmara un poco y terminara gimiendo en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa bebé?-susurro Sasuke con la voz más baja que pudo entonar contra el oído de su hijo. El niño siguió gimiendo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus pequeñas mejillas empañándolas. El azabache frunció el ceño preocupado y pasó su mano por la mejilla de su bebé, enseguida se alarmó al sentir el calor que irradiaba su hijo.

-Mm… ¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó el rubio desde la puerta bostezando mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio y desordenado.

-Tiene fiebre-contesto Sasuke alarmando a Naruto que enseguida tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos para comprobar su temperatura poniéndose histérico al darse cuenta de lo alta que parecía-¡Tranquilízate Naruto! Eres pediatra, piensa con cuidado

-Tienes razón-murmuro el rubio llevando a su bebé a su habitación y dejándolo sobre la cama, entonces tomó el bolso del niño y lo llevó a la habitación para buscar rápidamente el termómetro, mientras tanto Sasuke estaba sobre la cama con su bebé gimiendo y llorando en sus brazos.

Naruto encontró el termómetro y lo sacó del tubo de plástico para después sumergirlo en un pequeño tubo de glicerina del tamaño del termómetro.

-Dámelo-dijo extendiendo los brazos. Sasuke le dio al niño y observo en silencio cómo Naruto lo ponía boca abajo sobre su regazo y sujetaba con una de sus manos la parte baja de su pequeña espalda por encima de las nalgas para después insertar el termómetro rectal en su ano uno o dos centímetros de profundidad. Ryu gimió comenzando a llorar nuevamente removiéndose en brazos de Naruto, pero el rubio lo mantuvo en su regazo hasta que el termómetro comenzó a pitar, entonces sacó el termómetro y acomodó al bebé en su hombro observando el termómetro y suspirando aliviado.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Lo más seguro es que sea el calor, hace mucho y no veo que tenga ningún infección en la garganta, en los oídos o dermatitis en el pañal-explicó el rubio. Sasuke asintió aliviado y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Y que recomienda Doctor Uchiha?-preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues…mantenerlo fresco e hidratado sin someterlo a cambios bruscos de temperatura-respondió Naruto profesionalmente.

El Uchiha le besó en los labios y beso la frente de su hijo antes de caminar hacía el baño para asearse con tranquilidad. Cinco minutos después Naruto y el pequeño Ryu se le unieron al baño.

El bebé se relajo en el agua tibia de la bañera extra grande instalado cómodamente en su pequeño y redondo flotador amarillo brillante. Naruto le lavó la cabeza con cuidado mientras Sasuke detrás de él frotaba su espalda lentamente con una esponja de lufa natural.

-Mm…-gimió el rubio placenteramente cuando el Uchiha le beso el cuello para después pasarle la esponja sobre la misma zona. El azabache dio vuelta al rubio y aplastó sus dulces y carnosos labios con los suyos propios uniéndose en un beso lento, suave y sensual.

-¡Ajo!-exclamó Ryu chocando con su pequeño flotador contra sus padres que se estaban besando con amor. Naruto sonrío en el beso y se separo para besar la frente de su hermoso bebé.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡A levantarse!-fue lo primero que oyeron Gaara y Sai antes de que un pequeño cuerpecito se les echara encima aplastándolos.

-Mm…no quiero-gimió Sai dándose la vuelta. Akira se tiró contra él e intento hacerle cosquillas, pero Sai se dio la vuelta rápidamente sobre la cama y empujo suavemente a su hijo contra esta haciéndole cosquillas él mismo.

-Ja ja…no, Papi…socorro ja ja…-se reía Akira suplicando por ayuda-¡Papi!

Gaara abrió un ojo y sonrío a su hijo antes de tirarse encima de Sai, él y su hijo intentaron hacerle cosquillas, pero Sai era tan duro como una piedra y finalmente se rindieron aunque lamentablemente no salieron impunes, el azabache tomó al pelirrojo mayor antes de que este pudiera escapar y lo tiró contra la cama apresándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Papi!-gritó Akira

-Déjame aquí, sobreviviré-dijo Gaara dramáticamente. Sai sonrío inexpresivamente y besó los labios de su esposo con agresión metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, cuando el beso terminó los labios de Gaara estaban rojos y el pelirrojo se quedó inmóvil en la cama.

-¡No Papi! ¡El malvado Dementor se llevó tu alma! ¡Papi!-sobreactuó el niño soltando alguna que otra lagrimilla falsa, entonces Sai se levantó y tomó a su hijo llevándole corriendo a la cocina

-Tú eres el siguiente-dijo Sai

-¡No!-gritó Akira, pero fue demasiado tarde, su padre le beso en los labios-Ugh, que asco Papá-gimió el niño cuando Sai lo soltó dejándolo sobre el sofá de la sala de estar del bungalow.

-Akira tiene toda la razón, ¡Qué asco!-dijo Gaara entrando por la puerta mientras se limpiaba los labios.

-Pues bien que te gustó-murmuro el azabache acercándose para darle un casto beso en los labios. Gaara se inclinó de puntillas pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso.

-Solo cuando no estás poseído por el malvado Dementor-dramatizó el pelirrojo corriendo al baño. Akira río y le siguió llegando Sai el último a bañarse con ellos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las dos parejas llegaron con sus respectivos hijos al jardín dónde se servía el desayuno bufet.

-Buenos días-dijo Naruto bostezando con una mano en la boca.

-Igualmente-murmuro Gaara sonriendo.

-Hum-fue el saludo de Sasuke.

-Tan elocuente como siempre mi querido primo-contestó Sai esquivando un golpe de Sasuke-yo soy el policía aquí.

-Y yo soy el que maneja bisturís-respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado. Naruto y Gaara negaron con la cabeza y siguieron a Akira a la mesa de bufet con Ryu en brazos del rubio.

-Son peores que los niños-murmuro el rubio.

-Y que lo digas-contestó Gaara echándole un ojo a Akira quién se llenaba el plato de dulces-¡Akira no comas tantos dulces!

-Está bien-canturreo el niño sirviéndose una pequeña fresa.

-¡Akira!

-¡Que si!-gruño el niño sirviéndose una naranja, una banana y un par de cerezas para después dejar dos pasteles rellenos de crema en su correspondiente bandeja.

Naruto rio en voz baja y meció suavemente a Ryu quién aún tenía un poco de fiebre.

-Tu ríete ahora, pero cuando ese pequeño diablillo crezca voy a ser yo quién me ría

-Puede ser, pero mientras tanto…-dijo el rubio rompiendo a carcajadas. Gaara suspiro divertido y se sirvió su desayuno, Naruto se sirvió el suyo pidiéndole a Gaara que metiera cosas en su plato mientras él lo sostenía con una mano.

Los dos junto con Akira y Ryu se sentaron en una mesa mientras Sasuke y Sai seguían discutiendo sobre pistolas, tijeras y bisturís.

-Tengo que ir a la farmacia esta tarde, porque alguien perdió su inhalador-dijo Gaara mirando atentamente a su hijo, el niño miró el cielo haciéndose el distraído mientras canturreaba un par de canciones desconocidas-Si, sí…tu hazte el desentendido.

-Lo siento Papi, pero es que me desperté en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra y ya no estaba-se disculpo el niño-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que los ingleses sean unos ladrones?

-Bien-suspiro Gaara mirando a Naruto-¿Podrías cuidármelo esta tarde? No me fío mucho de Sai teniendo en cuenta que parece muy entretenido peleando como un niño de cinco años con su propio primo.

-Por supuesto, pero solo si me compras paracetamol para bebés-respondió el rubio-este enano nos despertó con un buen susto esta mañana-dijo mientras alimentaba a su bebé con un biberón de leche.

-Ow ¿Y está bien?-preguntó Gaara preocupado por su sobrino segundo.

-Sí, es por el calor…pero ya le está bajando, solo necesitó mantenerlo fresco e hidratado y no someterlo a fuertes corrientes de aire-comentó el rubio distraídamente mientras miraba atentamente los grandes ojos azules de su bebé.

-Hablas como un médico.

-Soy pediatra-respondió el rubio.

-¿Enserio? No sabía eso, lo tendré en cuenta. Yo soy médico forense así que…si se te muere alguien no dudes en preguntar-ofreció Gaara.

-Mm ¿Gracias?-contestó Naruto nerviosamente. Los dos se rieron y continuaron hablando y comiendo tranquilamente hasta que finalmente sus llamados maridos llegaron con un plato lleno de comida y comenzaron a comer rápidamente retándose para ver quién terminaba antes.

-¿Yo también puedo hacer eso papi?-preguntó Akira impresionado con su tío y padre.

-No-respondió Gaara rotundamente.

-¡Joo!-gimió el niño haciendo un puchero.

-Dije que no-entonces su labio comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-No Akira, si comes toda esa comida después te va a doler el estómago-explicó Gaara pacientemente, el niño asintió lentamente y continuó comiendo su banana mientras tarareaba y movía sus piernitas de arriba abajo lentamente.

-¿Podéis dejar de ser tan infantiles?-gruño Naruto a los dos hombre.

-¡No!-gruñeron ambos en respuesta.

-¿No?-preguntó Gaara asesinamente-¿Están seguros?-Sai respiro lentamente y dejó de comer sonriéndole lo más amplió que pudo a su esposo-así me gusta

-Hum, cobarde

-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño

-Nada

-Eso creí, no me gustaría tener que dejarte en abstinencia en nuestra luna de miel-murmuro el rubio. Sasuke asintió secamente, la abstinencia era lo peor que su esposo podía hacerle y él lo sabía.

-Voy a ir a la Farmacia esta tarde así que si alguien necesita algo que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre

-¿Puedes comprarme Perifar migra anti jaquecoso?-preguntó Sasuke-estoy seguro de que en este viaje voy a sufrir muchos dolores de cabeza así que por favor cómprame cinco cajas-murmuro observando a Sai. El azabache miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido.

-De tal palo tal astilla-susurro Gaara por lo bajo observando a su hijo este giro la cabeza hacía otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. Naruto río y Ryu aplaudió en sus brazos con sus manitos gorgojando y haciendo pequeñas burbujas con su baba.

**Capítulo 4: Tsunami**

Naruto subió las escaleras junto con su bebé y el pequeño Akira hasta el quinto piso, habían dejado a Sai y Sasuke peleándose en la piscina y habían optado por subir las escaleras mientras Gaara se despedía para subir una gran colina hacía la farmacia más próxima.

El rubio llegó a su habitación de estilo oriental con los pisos de madera y las puertas corredizas y acomodó a Ryu en pañales sobre su cama con cuatro almohadas a su alrededor mientras Akira sacaba sus juguetes de la mochila que había traído con él.

-Entonces ¿A qué quieres jugar tío Naru?-preguntó el niño sacando un oso de peluche.

-A lo que tú quieras cariño-contestó el rubio distraídamente mientras acomodaba a su hijo correctamente. Akira asintió y sacó sus hombres de acción de la mochila entregándole una a su tío.

Naruto y Akira jugaron vigilando a Ryu mientras las horas pasaban rápidamente hasta que cuando quisieron acordar el reloj dio las siete y el rubio decidió que ya era hora de ir a buscar a su marido y a Sai para que se prepararan para cenar.

-¿Puedes vigilar a Ryu mientras voy a buscar a tu Padre y a Sasuke?-preguntó el rubio. Akira asintió y se quedó sobre la cama mirando atentamente a Ryu sin mover un solo musculo. Naruto sonrío dejando la habitación eligiendo tomar el ascensor ya que ahora mismo no tenía ganas de bajar cinco pisos por las escaleras.

El hotel era bastante grande y alargado con cinco pisos, pequeños bungalow en el jardín y una gran piscina.

El rubio se bajo del ascensor y caminó hacía el jardín en busca de su marido. Sasuke estaba ahogando a Sai en la piscina mientras este intentaba resistirse cosa que no hacía muy bien.

-¡Sasuke!-le gritó el rubio al verlo. Sasuke lo observó desde el agua sin dejar de presionar la cabeza de Sai bajo esta-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ahogando al demonio-contestó el azabache sacando y metiendo la cabeza de Sai nuevamente bajo el agua.

-Pues date prisa que la cena se servirá pronto, y tu también Sai que Gaara volverá en media hora.

-¡Tío Naru!-el rubio se giró observando a Akira al pie de la escalera que rodeaba el hotel por fuera y volvía a meterse en el primer piso.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-preguntó Naruto cargándolo en sus brazos.

-Ryu está llorando-dijo el niño preocupado-creo que tiene hambre porque se estaba chupando el dedo

-Es muy probable cielo, será mejor que vayamos a darle de comer-dijo Naruto acomodando a Akira sobre su cadera y posando su mano derecha sobre la barandilla de la escalera para impulsarse.

Estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón cuando un fuerte viento azotó la costa provocando que el rubio trastabillara hacía atrás desestabilizándose, aunque afortunadamente pudo mantenerse en pie sosteniendo la barandilla y a Akira con un solo brazo.

-¿Qué diablos…?-dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y observando con horror y asombro como las grandes palmeras en la distancia desaparecían sin dejar rastro y los pájaros salían volando, huyendo de la gran ola de casi cinco metros que venía tragándoselo todo. Naruto abrió los ojos asustado y gritó-¡SASUKE!

-¡NARUTO CORRE!-gritó Sasuke en respuesta saliendo de la piscina junto con Sai.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Akira en brazos del rubio.

-¡AKIRA!-Sai intentó correr hacía ellos, pero el agua lo arrastro rápidamente. Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Akira y cerró los ojos cuando la ola se lo tragó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Dejé a Ryu junto con Akira en mi habitación mientras bajaba en busca de Sasuke, ya era tarde y la cena se serviría pronto y si lo dejaba Sasuke se podría pasar todo el santo día en la piscina tomando el sol o nadando junto con su tan – según él - odiado primo._

_-¡Sasuke!-le grite, él me miró desde el agua sin dejar de presionar la cabeza de Sai bajo esta-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Ahogando al demonio-contestó sacando y metiendo la cabeza de Sai nuevamente bajo el agua. Yo negué con la cabeza._

_-Pues date prisa que la cena se servirá pronto, y tu también Sai que Gaara volverá en media hora_

_-Tío Naru-me di la vuelta observando a Akira al pie de la escalera._

_-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-le pregunte cargándolo en brazos._

_-Ryu está llorando-dijo preocupado-creo que tiene hambre porque se estaba chupando el dedo_

_-Es muy probable cielo, será mejor que vayamos a darle de comer-dije acomodando a Akira en mi cadera y posando mi mano libre sobre la barandilla de la escalera. _

_Estaba a punto de subir cuando un fuerte viento me hizo trastabillar hacía atrás desestabilizándome, pero abrace fuertemente a Akira y me sujeté fuerte de la barandilla logrando mantenerme de pie._

_-¿Qué diablos…?-me di la vuelta y observe con horror y asombro como una gran ola de casi cinco metros se lo tragaba todo a su paso hacía nosotros derribando casas y árboles como si no fuesen nada, abrí los ojos asustado y grite-¡SASUKE!_

_-¡NARUTO CORRE!-gritó Sasuke en respuesta saliendo de la piscina junto con Sai._

_-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Akira en mis brazos._

_-¡AKIRA!-Sai intentó correr hacía nosotros, pero el agua lo arrastro rápidamente. Abracé fuertemente a Akira y me dispuse a subir las escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el agua me alcanzó engulléndome junto con Akira._

_Sentí como me arrastraba golpeándome contra las escaleras, intenté hacerme una bola para proteger al niño en mis brazos, pero el agua me arrastro provocando que me golpeara contra la pared, mi cabeza rompió el cemento y después no supe nada más._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Estaba tomando el sol tranquilamente cuando Sai se puso delante tapándome la luz solar._

_-¿No sabes que los vampiros se desintegran al entrar en contacto con la luz del sol? No me gustaría que mi querido primito sanguijuela muriera por haber olvidado algo tan obvio-comentó estúpidamente_

_-¿Te gustaría que te ahogara como la niña del pozo Sai? Le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo-comenté secamente-¡Muévete!_

_-Oblígame_

_Gruñí en voz alta y me tire contra él provocando que cayéramos a la piscina. Lo agarre por la cabeza y lo sumergí rápidamente mientras él intentaba resistirse._

_-No…acabarás conmigo…sanguijuela-decía mientras lo metía y sacaba del agua._

_-Quizá contigo no, pero con tu estupidez sí-le dije sumergiéndolo otra vez_

_-¡Sasuke!-alcé la cabeza ante el llamado para ver a mi recién estrenado esposo, le sonreí de lado mientras metía y sacaba la cabeza de Sai una vez más-¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Ahogando al demonio-conteste metiendo y sacando la cabeza de Sai nuevamente, Naruto negó con la cabeza._

_-Pues date prisa que la cena se servirá pronto, y tu también Sai que Gaara volverá en media hora-dijo. Akira apareció al pie de la escalera y Naruto se giró para hablarle. Yo saque a Sai del agua y salí de la piscina, justo en ese momento un fuerte viento provocó que me tropezara y Sai cayera fuera de la piscina. Alcé la cabeza y miré hacia atrás, lo que vi me dejó paralizado, ¡Una gran ola de aproximadamente cinco metros venía en nuestra dirección!_

_-¡SASUKE!-oí que me gritaban._

_-¡NARUTO CORRE!-grite en respuesta levantando a mi primo rápidamente para correr mientras este le gritaba a su hijo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la ola nos engullo a ambos, apreté fuertemente la mano de Sai y cerré los ojos, mi último pensamiento cuando sentí como mi cuerpo chocaba contra una gran rama fue para mi hijo y Naruto._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Me puse delante de Sasuke intentando taparle el sol, adoraba fastidiarle, se enfadaba tanto y gruñía como una bestia._

_-¿No sabes que los vampiros se desintegran al entrar en contacto con la luz del sol? No me gustaría que mi querido primito sanguijuela muriera por haber olvidado algo tan obvio-comenté sonriendo inexpresivamente_

_-¿Te gustaría que te ahogara como la niña del pozo Sai? Le estaría haciendo un favor al mundo ¡Muévete!-gritó Sasuke furioso_

_-Oblígame-le dije sonriendo, Sasuke gruño en voz alta y se tiró contra mí sorprendiéndome al caer en la piscina, fue tanta la sorpresa que no pude hacer nada cuando Sasuke agarró mi cabeza sumergiéndole una y otra vez, pero siempre pudiendo coger aire para respirar._

_-No…acabarás conmigo…sanguijuela-decía yo mientras me metía y me sacaba la cabeza del agua._

_-Quizá contigo no, pero con tu estupidez sí-dijo él sumergiéndome otra vez. En ese momento oí un grito y supe que era Naruto, pero no pude oír nada porque Sasuke seguía intentando ahogarme, aunque no lo estaba haciendo en serio porque seguía sacando y metiendo mi cabeza una y otra vez. _

_Finalmente mi primo preferido me sacó del agua y salió de la piscina, yo le seguí, pero justo cuando me había impulsado desde el bordillo una fuerte ola de viento me hizo caer hacía adelante haciéndome rodar hasta caer sobre una silla de playa. _

_Me levante extrañado y miré hacia atrás abriendo mis ojos al máximo al ver una gigantesca ola abalanzándose hacía nosotros. Entonces gire la cabeza y observe a mi hijo en brazos de Naruto._

_-¡NARUTO CORRE!-oí cómo gritaba Sasuke_

_-¡PAPÁ!-gritó mi hijo asustado en brazos de Naruto_

_-¡AKIRA!-grite intentando alcanzarle. Sasuke me levantó e intentó correr junto conmigo, pero fue demasiado tarde, la ola nos engullo a ambos. Apreté fuertemente la mano de mi primo e intente agarrarme a algo, pero no pude y finalmente mi cabeza choco contra un árbol provocándome la inconsciencia._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Quería volver rápidamente al hotel así que compre rápidamente todo lo que me habían pedido, le pague al cajero y me dispuse a bajar por la colina rumbo al hotel. _

_Me esperaba una buena caminata ya que tarde cerca de tres horas en subir, pero antes de que llegara a dar siquiera dos pasos una fuerte ola de viento me obligo a retroceder hacia atrás cubriéndome el rostro._

_De repente comencé a oír gritos y las personas que había en la calle comenzaron a correr empujándome, alcé el rostro y me quedé totalmente paralizado. _

_Una ola de aproximadamente cuatro metros se levantó desde el mar tragándose todo lo que había en la costa abrí los ojos horrorizado y comencé a correr hacía el hotel mientras gritaba, pero nunca llegue, el agua me engullo y mi cuerpo comenzó a girar golpeándose contra todo, después de dar vueltas y vueltas golpeándome cada parte de mi cuerpo me agarre a una palmera y grité mientras lloraba._

_-¡AKIRA! ¡SAI! ¡NOOO!_

**Capítulo 5: Nadando contra corriente**

Gaara se encontraba abrazado a una palmera gritando y llorando fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. El hotel en el que estaban había sido devastado junto con su familia, sus ocho años de felicidad se habían acabado, todo se había acabado.

_No está todo perdido_

_Aún podrían estar vivos_

Le susurro una voz en su cabeza, _aún podrían estar bien_, su familia tenía que estar bien. Cerró los ojos y le rogó a dios mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el agua dejara de arremeter contra él.

_Tienen que estar bien_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto abrió sus ojos y comenzó a nadar hacía arriba sintiendo su cuerpo herido y lleno de magulladuras, pero eso no le importó. El agua seguía arrastrándolo, pero él no se rindió y se agarró a una palmera sujetándola fuertemente, entonces comenzó a llorar en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar;

_Ryu_

_Sasuke_

_Akira_

_Gaara_

_Sai_

_Todos ellos…TODOS._

-¡TÍO NARU!-gritó la voz inconfundible de Akira, sonaba desesperado y atemorizado. El rubio se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Akira agarrado fuertemente a una columna de luz, lleno de cables eléctricos- ¡TÍO…!

-Shh…-le gritó silenciándolo-NO TE MUEVAS AKIRA ¡QUEDATE AHÍ! ¿ENTIENDES CIELO? ¡NO TE MUEVAS!

-Sí-susurro el niño asustado. Naruto observo la corriente de agua y se lanzó hacia adelante nadando fuertemente contra la corriente haciéndose más heridas al chocar contra objetos punzantes, pero eso no le importó.

Nadó y nadó hasta llegar a su sobrino, entonces lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el niño se aferraba a él temblando de frío y miedo.

-Quiero a mi Papá, tío Naru…quiero a mi Papi

-Shh…todo estará bien cariño, todo va a estar bien-le susurro Naruto al oído llorando en silencio, los había perdido a todos…

_Buaaaahhh…buaaahh buaaaahhh…_

El rubio abrió los ojos en sobremanera al sentir el llanto, _**era su bebé**_, podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte, _**su niño**_ estaba _**vivo**_.

El rubio giro su cabeza buscando el lugar desde dónde provenía el llanto y suspiro de alivio al ver la quinta planta del hotel intacta y entera. El ventanal de su piso estaba cerrado, pero la ventana del baño estaba abierta y desde ahí provenía el llanto.

-Escúchame bien cielo, tenemos que llegar con Ryu ¿Entiendes cariño? Ahí que nadar hasta allí-le dijo al niño en sus brazos. Akira lo miró a los ojos y asintió nervioso observando la quinta planta del hotel que estaba a unos cuantos metros desde su lugar.

Naruto sabía que debía abandonar este poste antes de quedar electrocutados así que se arranco lo que quedaba de su camisa y se ató a Akira a la cintura fuertemente. No podía perderlo, él le prometió a Gaara que cuidaría de Akira y lo haría.

-Agárrate a mi cuello cariño y no te sueltes ¿Entiendes?-gritó para hacerse oír entre el ruido de las olas. El niño asintió con la cabeza abrazándose al cuello del rubio-A la cuenta de tres; UNO, DOS, ¡TRES!-gritó soltándose del poste para nadar rápidamente hasta el hotel.

Naruto esquivo todo lo que pudo y protegió a Akira de todos los objetos punzantes, pero eso no evitó que el niño recibiera un par de arañazos en su espalda y brazos. Nadó contra la corriente con todas sus fuerzas y logró agarrarse a la barandilla del balcón.

-¡Akira! ¡Tienes que entrar en la habitación!-le gritó al niño. Akira asintió con determinación al ver a su tío herido y magullado luchando por sus vidas, así que arranco lo que quedaba de la camiseta de Naruto y atravesó la barandilla del balcón agarrando los brazos de su tío para ayudarlo a subir.

Naruto gritó cuando sintió como algo le raspaba la pierna profundamente, pero siguió luchando y al final consiguió subir al balcón junto con su sobrino. Los dos entraron a la habitación y cerraron el ventanal que por suerte aún estaba intacto. Naruto corrió hacía la cama y abrazó a su bebé mientras lloraba asustado y desesperado.

El rubio se quedó sobre la cama llorando con su bebé en brazos, no podía asimilar nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero su sobrino y su hijo eran mucho más importante que su absurdo y tedioso medio, no podía rendirse ahora, debía ponerlos a salvo…por Sai, por Gaara y por…Sasuke.

Sasuke

Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza por sus mejillas y los sollozos fueron imposibles de contener.

Sasuke…

Había perdido a Sasuke…

Su amado Sasuke…

-Tío Naru…tu pierna-susurro Akira. El rubio miró su pierna y gimió al ver allí una rama clavada que le atravesaba el muslo por los dos lados. Akira comenzó a respirar irregularmente hiperventilando al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus Papá no estaban y su tío estaba sangrando…

Estaba desangrándose…

-Shh-susurro Naruto intentando tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que el niño tenía asma-no pasa nada Akira, no es nada cariño, se puede arreglar cielo, soy médico ¿Te acuerdas?

-Ss..sí-murmuro el pequeño pelirrojo entrecortadamente mientras seguía hiperventilando.

-Lo arreglare cariño, lo arreglare y estaré perfectamente bien, respira hondo, relájate, no hay nada de que temer ¿He?

Naruto se levantó de la cama y agarró un par de mantas del baúl a los pies de la cama para envolver a Akira con ella.

-Quédate aquí y cuida de Ryu mientras yo voy a curar esto al baño ¿Está bien? ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Aha…-asintió el niño aún temblando

-Muy bien cielo, muy bien

Naruto salió de la habitación cojeando y corrió al baño donde se derrumbo en el suelo. Tiró todo lo que había sobre la palangana hasta escalar hasta el espejo abriéndolo en busca del botiquín que Sasuke había metido allí nada más llegar.

Sasuke…

Naruto negó con la cabeza, su pierna era más importante, él era todo lo que esos niños tenían, debía apresurarse y curarse la pierna. Encontró el botiquín rápidamente y cayó al suelo blanco manchado de su propia sangre

-_Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo_-se repetía mentalmente mientras se ataba un pedazo de su pantalón roto en la pierna improvisando un torniquete, una vez hecho esto dirigió su mano hacía la rama que atravesaba su pierna y tiró de ella con fuerza gritando ante el dolor

-¡Ahaaaa!-gritó arrancándose el trozo de madera. La sangre empezó a gotear de la herida rápidamente manchando el suelo del baño, el rubio agarró un par de algodones del botiquín y se los puso intentando detener la hemorragia mientras echaba agua oxigenada en la herida gruñendo de dolor.

Debía limpiarla bien, asegurarse de que no quedara ni un trozo de suciedad, así que gritando, llorando y gruñendo de dolor hecho casi toda el agua oxigenada en la herida hasta dejarla completamente limpia. La sangre se detuvo de golpe y a través del agujero se podían ver los huesos de su muslo, pero por fortuna parecía que estos no se habían roto y que la rama no había roto ningún punto vital de su pierna.

El rubio buscó en el botiquín hilo sintético y una aguja esterilizada, debía coser capa por capa hasta cerrarlas todas de los dos lados.

Limpió sus manos con agua oxigenada y retiro el plástico de la pequeña aguja para después tomar un par de tijeras y agarrar con ella la aguja.

-De acuerdo-susurro respirando hondo-puedes hacer esto Naruto-se dijo así mismo, entonces penetro la primera capa de piel con la aguja frunciendo el ceño ante el dolor, pero no gritó y siguió cosiendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta coser todas las capas de los dos lados, cuando termino estaba agitado y su pierna dolía como el infierno, pero no le importo. Tomó el botiquín y se paró con algo de dificultad para volver a la habitación con su hijo y sobrino.

Akira alzó la cabeza mirándole la pierna nada más verle, Naruto le sonrío intentando tranquilizarle, pero no sirvió de nada. El rubio miró afuera y observo con alivio y con temor como el agua había comenzado a bajar lentamente, tenía miedo de baja y encontrar el cuerpo de su marido…

Muerto…

Sasuke muerto…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y dejó el botiquín sobre la cama para buscar un par de pantalones y una camiseta nueva, también busco algo de ropa para Ryu y algo para Akira en su pequeña mochila de tela azul.

-Te oí gritar tío Naru ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el niño preocupado

-Sí cariño, estoy bien-contestó Naruto poniéndose los pantalones lentamente, era mejor no exponer la herida si no quería que se infectara así que la vendó rápidamente y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones deslizándolos con cuidado de no rozarse-¿Tienes laguna herida cariño?-preguntó el rubio una vez prendió los botones de su pantalón

Akira se miró todo el cuerpo enseñándole a Naruto los brazos heridos y las piernas, el resto de su cuerpo, por fortuna estaba sano.

El rubio desinfectó rápidamente las heridas y cómo ninguna era demasiado superficial le colocó tiritas por todas partes y vendas a las que eran demasiado grandes.

-Ya está ¿Te duelen?-el niño negó con la cabeza-ponte esta ropa mientras yo visto a Ryu, Akira

-Sí-dijo el niño sacándose su ropa destrozada.

Naruto vistió con cuidado a su bebé quién dormía plácidamente en sus brazos sin ninguna preocupación.

El rubio sintió envidia de repente, pero se retracto cuando supo que quizá Ryu no volvería a ver a su padre, no volvería a ver a…

Sasuke

Sasuke

¿Por qué tenía que pasarles esto a ellos?

¿Por qué?

¿Porque Sasuke?

-Ya estoy tío Naru-dijo Akira sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

-Está bien, ahora vigila bien a Ryu un poco más mientras yo buscó el teléfono móvil de tu…tío para ver si podemos llamar a alguien

-¿A Papá?-preguntó Akira con voz anhelante

-No lo creo cariño, tu…Papá no tenía su teléfono móvil la última vez que lo vimos

-¿Y Papi?-volvió a preguntar el niño desesperado-Papi si se llevó su teléfono

Naruto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas otra vez, respiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Te sabes el numero cielo?

-Sí, Papi me obligo a memorizármelo

-Bueno, vigila a Ryu mientras buscó el teléfono-el niño asintió y Naruto se fue cojeando a buscar la maleta de…Sasuke, le resultaba tan doloroso pensar en él sabiendo que posiblemente estaba…muerto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras buscaba cayendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas

Sasuke

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca para silenciar sus sollozos y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Acababan de casarse ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¡No era justo!

¿Por qué Sasuke?

¿Por qué?

Sasuke…

El rubio respiro hondo cinco veces y se limpio las lágrimas para después abrir la maleta y buscar el teléfono, aún no habían desempacado con las prisas y…Sasuke había dejado su teléfono internacional en su maleta llevando solo su móvil convencional.

Naruto tiró toda la ropa rebuscando hasta encontrar el móvil negro, negro como los ojos y el cabello de Sasuke. El rubio negó con la cabeza y encendió el móvil aliviado al ver que tenía toda su batería cargada…batería que duraba de cinco a siete días si no se utilizaba mucho y como el teléfono era por contrato sin límites…

Marcó rápidamente el número de su padre y se coloco el teléfono en la oreja esperando pacientemente.

-Hola-habló una voz al otro lado

-¿Papá?

**Capítulo 6: Llamada**

_-¿Papá?_

-¿Naruto? ¿Cómo va el viaje?-el rubio sollozó ante la pregunta- ¿Naruto?

-Papá… ¿No has…visto las noticias?-preguntó el rubio entrecortadamente

-¿Qué? ¿Las noticias? ¿Ha pasado algo cariño?-el rubio comenzó a llorar mientras intentaba hablar.

-El agua se lo llevo todo Papá…-lloraba-no puedo encontrar a Sasuke, no sé dónde está…snif, tengo miedo Papá

-Tranquilízate Naruto-habló Minato sin entender nada-dime ¿Qué está pasando?

-Vino una ola gigante que…nos arrastro, arraso con todo, se llevó a Sasuke y a Sai y no puedo encontrarlos Papá-explicó Naruto intentando mantenerse sereno. Minato se quedó en silencio-Papá

-Te escucho hijo-susurro el hombre sin saber que decir preocupado y nervioso por su hijo, yerno y nieto-¿Cuál es la situación? ¿Qué pasó con…Ryu?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Está bien Papá. Yo Ryu y Akira estamos bien, pero no puedo encontrar a Sai, ni a Gaara ni a…Sasuke, no sé si están muertos y tengo mucho miedo de bajar y encontrar su cadáveres Papá, tengo mucho miedo.

-Shh…tranquilo hijo, tranquilo-dijo el hombre un poco aliviado al saber que su nieto estaba en perfectas condiciones y si no se equivocaba Akira era el hijo del sobrino de Fugaku y Mikoto-Escúchame hijo tienes que buscar refugio

-No

-Naruto…

-No puedo bajar Papá, tengo miedo, no puedo…no puedo-sollozó el rubio angustiado

-¡Naruto!-gritó Minato seriamente-Escúchame bien, tu hijo y Akira dependen de ti, tú eres el adulto, debes cuidar de ellos y debes ponerlos a salvo-Minato escucho con impotencia los sollozos de su hijo a través del teléfono hasta que estos se calmaron un poco.

-Está bien…puedo hacerlo

-Tú puedes hijo, sé que puedes

-Está bien Papá, lo haré…los pondré a salvo, los pondré a salvo-susurro el rubio menor limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Reuniré a la familia cariño, te llamaremos otra vez ¿Está bien? Pon a salvo a los niños-dijo el hombre limpiándose las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas al oír la desesperación de su hijo ¿Cómo podía pasarle esto a ellos?

-Está bien Papá, te amo

-Yo también te amo cariño, más que a mi propia vida-dijo Minato. Naruto colgó el teléfono limpiándose las lágrimas nuevamente y corrió hacía su habitación.

Una vez allí tomó la bolsa de su bebé y la mochila de viaje de…Sasuke y comenzó a guardar todo lo que pudiesen necesitar. Metió el botiquín, ropa, mantas, comida, agua y el teléfono mientras que en la de su bebé guardó su ropa, biberones, pañales, chupetes, cremas, antibióticos, juguetes y todo lo que tenía para bebés.

Ahora daba gracias a dios por ser un paranoico y meter todos los medicamente posibles para cualquier contratiempo y también daba gracias a…Sasuke por ser cómo él y meter un botiquín de los técnicos de emergencia en sus maletas y tres más pequeños que cabían fácilmente en su mochila.

Se colgó la bolsa de su hijo, la del botiquín de los técnicos de emergencia que solían llevar los que iban en la ambulancia y la mochila preparada con sus cosas a su espalda junto con el portabebés en el pecho y colocó a Ryu allí.

-Akira, junta todas las cosas que necesites en tu mochila y cuélgatela a tu espalda-ordenó el rubio.

Akira guardó rápidamente sus cosas y se paró junto a su tío. Naruto miró por la ventana aliviado y asustado al ver que el agua había bajado casi por completo dejando nada más que pequeños charcos. Habían pasado toda la noche allí mientras él se curaba en el baño, se vestían, llamaba a casa y recogían todo lo que necesitaban.

-¿Podemos llamar a mi Papi antes de bajar?-preguntó el niño pelirrojo mirándolo esperanzado, Naruto asintió con la cabeza y le pidió el número al niño. Akira se lo recito como si fuera una canción y el rubio finalmente apretó el botón verde rogando por que Gaara contestara al teléfono.

El teléfono sonó tres veces

Pi

Pi

Pi

Hasta que alguien contesto, pero no habló…

-¿Gaara?-preguntó Naruto

-¿Naruto?-contestó la inigualable voz de su amigo pelirrojo, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo llorando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara estuvo cerca de cuatro horas abrazado a la palmera hasta que el agua comenzó a bajar, el pelirrojo se deslizo con cuidado resintiendo todos sus cortes, heridas y magulladuras, pero no le importó, tenía que ir al hotel, tenía que encontrar a Sai y Akira y Naruto, Sasuke y Ryu. Tenían que estar bien.

El pelirrojo se encontró parado en una calle desierta, no había ni un alma vagando, solo…cientos de cadáveres, no se atrevió a ver ninguno, no quería encontrarse con su…marido o…hijo, no podría soportarlo.

Gaara caminó hacia abajo lo más rápido que pudo corriendo con las numerosas heridas que marcaban su cuerpo, pero era difícil, porque dolían como el infierno y se tenía que detener de vez en cuando gruñendo de dolor. Se detuvo sobre una roca y se sentó intentando recuperar el aliento, pero eso no fue bueno porque comenzó a pensar y pensar en su familia.

Akira

¿Qué le había pasado a su hermoso bebé? ¿El agua lo había arrastrado? ¿Se lo había llevado junto con su padre? Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos al pensar en que los dos podían estar muertos y enterrados bajo pilas y pilas de miles de cadáveres o podían estar gritando por ayuda, desangrándose…muriéndose, su bebé podía estar muriéndose y él estaba ahí sentado en una roca solo y sin esperanza alguna.

Fue entonces cuando lo escucho…

-¡SOCORRO! ¡Por favor! ¡AYUDENME!-el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente ante el gritó y comenzó a correr saltando pedazos de árboles, casas y otras cosas que no sabía que eran hasta llegar al lugar de dónde provenía el gritó-¡AYUDA!

-Shh…tranquila-susurro Gaara a la pequeña niña enterrada en escombros-no te muevas cielo

-Por favor…-susurro la pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes ahogados-…ayúdame

Gaara levantó con cuidado la palmera que aplastaba a la pequeña niña gimiendo ante el esfuerzo hasta que la niña se arrastro con sus pequeños brazos saliendo de debajo de la palmera, entonces Gaara dejó caer el árbol y se acerco rápidamente a la niña llena de heridas sangrantes.

-Quédate quieta, no te muevas-susurro el pelirrojo cargando a la niña con cuidado. Sus pequeñas piernas estaban desechas llenas de heridas profundas y hematomas

-Me duele mucho-gimió la niña llorando

-Sé cariño, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Astra-respondió la niña. Gaara comenzó a caminar con destino al hotel ahora más lentamente, esta niña necesitaba atención médica.

-Es un nombre muy bonito-elogió el ojiverde-¿Cuántos años tienes Astra?

-Siete

-¿Enserio? Yo tengo un hijo de seis-contestó Gaara sonriéndole a la niña

-¿Y dónde está él?-Gaara se quedo paralizado ante la pregunta

-Él esta…no sé dónde está-susurro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡ASTRA!

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó la niña. Gaara alzó la cabeza viendo como una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes como la niña se acercaba y le arrebataba a la niña abrazándola mientras lloraba

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias-lloró la mujer

-Ella necesita atención médica señora-dijo Gaara

-Muchas gracias hijo-agradeció la mujer.

-No fue nada señora, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. Adiós Astra

-Adiós señor, ojala que encuentre a su hijo-dijo la niña, Gaara sonrío imperceptiblemente y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Gracias pequeña-le susurro mientras la veía marcharse con su madre por el lado contrario.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció la mujer una vez más antes de irse- que dios te lo pague

_Qué dios me lo pague dejándome encontrar a mi marido e hijo con vida_

En ese momento comenzó a sentir un temblor en la pierna y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que tenía su teléfono móvil allí. Por suerte era anti agua, se lo había comprado especialmente para este viaje, para que Akira no pudiera estropeárselo.

Akira

Su bebé

El teléfono continúo sonando así que Gaara lo saco rápidamente de su bolsillo y contestó la llamada, pero no dijo nada…

-¿Gaara?-preguntó una voz del otro lado del teléfono. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos al reconocerla.

-¿Naruto?-contestó el pelirrojo sintiendo cómo las lágrimas caían por sus ojos manchando sus mejillas, ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo llorando.

-Oh Gaara…no sé dónde están, no puedo encontrarlos, tengo miedo de encontrarlos-susurro el rubio sollozando en el teléfono

-Naruto… ¿Dónde está Akira?-susurró el pelirrojo, su corazón latía desbocado, necesitaba saber que al menos uno de ellos, solo uno estaba bien.

Naruto le paso el teléfono a Akira, el niño lo agarro colocándolo en su mejilla manchada por las lágrimas.

-Papi…-susurro el pequeño pelirrojo tímidamente.

-¡Oh gracias a dios!-susurro Gaara poniéndose una mano en la boca para contener sus sollozos-Akira…

**Capítulo 7: Desesperación**

-Papi…-contesto el niño-tengo miedo, quiero verte ahora Papi, por favor ven, tengo mucho miedo. El agua llegó y tío Naru me agarro, pero entonces…y no podía respirar, Papi, por favor

-Oh hijo, tú quédate con tu tío yo voy para allá ¿Entiendes cariño? Estaré contigo pronto, te lo prometo cielo pero por favor hazle caso a tu tío, por favor no te separes de él

-Si Papi, yo no me separo de él-dijo el niño asintiendo con la cabeza

-Te amo hijo, te amo con toda mi alma, llamaré más tarde cariño; Mantente a salvo, ahora pásame a tu tío

-Sí, también te amo Papi-contestó Akira pasándole el teléfono a Naruto que estaba sentado en el suelo con su bebé en brazos llorando en silencio, desesperado y devastado.

-Naruto; Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…-comenzó a decir Gaara una y otra vez sin parar.

-Gaara yo no puedo encontrar a Sasuke ni a Sai, los dos estaban en la piscina

-Cálmate Naruto-ordenó Gaara a pesar de que ni él mismo podía calmarse-respira hondo y cuéntame lo que paso

-Cu…cuando la ola llegó yo estaba abajo con Sasuke y Akira, había dejado a Ryu arriba, no puedo imaginarme lo que le habría pasado si yo lo hubiese…-el rubio rompió en sollozos sin terminar su suposición, si él hubiese bajado con su bebé, él no estaría vivo ahora-…Sujeté fuertemente a Akira gritándole a Sasuke, pero no puede hacer nada, el agua se los tragó a él y Sai en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y entonces vino a por mí y…me llevó, me golpee la cabeza contra la pared y quede inconsciente, no sé cómo no me ahogué-sollozo el rubio en silencio

-¿Y luego que pasó?-preguntó el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos con dolor al pensar en lo que le había pasado a su hijo y a Naruto.

-Salí a flote y Akira me estaba gritando. Estaba agarrado a un poste de luz, de inmediato nade hacía él y lo abracé con fuerza pensando que todos estaban muertos, pero entonces Ryu empezó a llorar y me di cuenta de que el agua no había llegado al quinto piso así que me até a Akira al pecho con mi camiseta rota y le dije que me agarrara el cuello con fuerza. Después me solté del poste y comencé a nadar hasta llegar al balcón aunque cuando lo hice una rama me atravesó el muslo de punta a punta-Gaara hizo una mueca de dolor del otro lado del teléfono mientras caminaba y escuchaba la historia.

Todo estaba devastado a su alrededor, no quedaba ni una sola casa en pie, las pocas personas con vida caminaban hacia arriba en busca de ayuda pero a él no le importaba, él iba en busca de su hijo.

-Akira y yo entramos y cerramos el ventanal, Ryu estaba sobre la cama llorando tal y como lo habíamos dejado, no sabes el alivio que sentí al verlo bien-susurro Naruto, las lágrima son habían dejado de caer mientras narraba la historia

-Créeme, cuando escuche la voz de mi bebé lo supe

-Entonces Akira comenzó a hiperventilar señalando mi pierna que estaba llena de sangre, lo calme como pude y corrí al baño derrumbándome en el suelo, dolía tanto, de hecho aún duele tanto. Doy gracias a mi padre por alentarme a elegir la carrera de medicina

-Amen por él-susurro Gaara.

-Me curé la herida y la cosí, no sabes cómo duele clavarte una aguja en la piel sin anestesia, fue horrible aunque contuve mis gritos, más horrible fue arrancarme la rama de la pierna-Gaara hizo otra mueca de dolor palpándose su pierna llena de arañazos, la única herida grave que él tenía era en el brazo y solo era un corte profundo de cuando se rajó el brazos contra un poste de madera-me cosí como pude y volví a la habitación con Akira para buscar el móvil, primero llamé a mi Papá

-¿Qué dijo?-preguntó Gaara, debería haber estado preocupadísimo por su hijo.

-No sabía nada, le empecé a hablar y él no entendía nada porque estaba llorando y entonces me calme y le dije todo lo que había pasado, él no sabía que decir, simplemente me dijo que…que tenía que bajar porque mi hijo y Akira dependían de mí, pero es tan difícil… ¿Y sí…? ¿Y si encuentro el cadáver de Sasuke o Sai? No podría soportarlo, es muy difícil-sollozó el rubio limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Tienes que hacerlo…-dijo Gaara intentando alentarle.

-Yo sé, y lo haré, pero es muy difícil. Te llamaré más tarde

-Está bien, por favor cuida de Akira

-No tienes ni que pedirlo y lo sabes-contestó el rubio para después colgar el teléfono. Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad acomodando a su bebé. Akira le siguió en silencio mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

La quinta planta parecí relativamente bien, pero desgraciadamente nadie había estado en ella cuando sucedió la catástrofe, todos habían estado en la piscina o visitando el pueblo.

El rubio se asomó a las escaleras y piso con un pie para comprobar que estuviesen sanas, cuando nada se cayó o crujió Naruto le extendió la mano a Akira, el niño se la tomó y el rubio caminando pegado a la pared del edificio y sujetando a su bebé con la otra mano comenzó a bajar lento y seguro.

Pasaron cuatro pisos hasta que llegaron al primero dónde la escalera salía al exterior, peor desgraciadamente la escalera exterior no había sobrevivido y la caída era demasiado alta.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora tío Naru?-preguntó Akira. Naruto asomó su cabeza afuera y suspiro al no ver ningún cadáver de nadie, la corriente debía haberlos arrastrado a todos.

A Sasuke…

Sasuke

-¡Tío Naru!

-Hay que bajar, el ascensor no creo que funcione así que…-el rubio se dio la vuelta en el pasillo y buscó por las paredes destrozadas, pero al no ver lo que buscaba decidió entrar a la primera habitación que encontró, aunque nada más hacerlo se quedó paralizado al ver el cadáver de un hombre desangrándose con un pedazo de madera rota clavado en su pecho, justo en su corazón. El rubio estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio lo que buscaba; una soga larga, gruesa y ancha.

-Akira cielo…quédate en este pasillo y no te muevas ¿Entendido?-el niño lo miró asustado, pero asintió con la cabeza recordando lo que le había dicho su Papi, debía hacerle caso a su tío.

Naruto abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él apretando a su hijo contra su pecho mientras corría rápidamente hasta la soga y la agarraba para después marcharse, pero tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar y tambalearse hasta el baño dónde había otro cadáver, el rubio gritó al ver a un niño pequeño muerto, seguramente ahogado.

-¡Tío!

-¡Quédate en el pasillo!-ordenó el rubio cerrando la puerta del baño sin saber que hacer más que lamentarse por el pobre niño.

Salió de la habitación destrozada rápidamente y le ató la soga a la cintura a Akira

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo asustado adivinando las intenciones de su tío.

-Te voy a bajar-contestó el rubio

-Pero… ¿Y tú?

-Cuando te haya bajado me deslizare por la soga, tienes que llevar a Ryu contigo-dijo el rubio sacando al pequeño bebé de cabellos negros del porta-bebés. Sacó una manta pequeña del bolso de su bebé y se lo ató a Akira junto con Ryu quién dormía inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pero…

-Tú puedes cariño, tú puedes, por favor…-terminó por rogar el rubio

-Está bien-Naruto le beso la frente a él y a su hijo y ató la soga a una viga de metal del edificio antes de pasársela alrededor de la cintura.

-Déjate caer despacio, apoya los pies en la pared y protege la cabecita de Ryu-el niño asintió a todo y se dejó caer con miedo, apoyó sus pequeños pies en la pared y comenzó a caminar por ella sujetando la cabecita de su primo hasta que finalmente logró llegar al suelo sano y salvo. Naruto suspiro al verlo y le dijo que se desenredara la soga, el niño lo hizo fácilmente y espero a que su tío bajara.

Naruto estrecho la soga desde la viga probándola y primero dejó caer los bolsos atados, cuando Akira los desenredo él mismo comenzó a bajar despacio y con cuidado pasando el primer piso lentamente, estaba a punto de llegar abajo cuando su pie se quedó enganchado en un hierro salido hacia afuera.

-¡Miarda!

-TÍO-gritó Akira asustado

-Estoy bien Akira, ya voy-tranquilizó Naruto tirando con todas sus fuerzas logrando librarse no sin conseguir un corte nuevo, pero bueno, una más para su colección…

El rubio llegó finalmente abajo sano y salvo aunque con un corte nuevo y Akira lo abrazó asustado.

-No pasó nada ¿Ves?-le susurro el rubio abrazándolo, el niño asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y se desató la manta en la espalda dándosela a su tío junto con su primito. Naruto acomodó a Ryu nuevamente en su porta-bebés y guardó la manta-Dame la mano Akira.

El pelirrojo asintió dándole la mano y ambos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente descubriendo más y más cadáveres a su paso. Naruto se paraba cada vez que veía uno y suspiraba aliviado al no reconocerlo como su marido o Sai.

Los dos caminaron hasta que el sol se ocultó y tuvieron que pararse.

**Capítulo 8: Esperanza**

Se pararon en un lugar dónde ya había gente asentada esperando a que el sol volviera a salir. El rubio no reconoció a nadie y se sentó en una roca para después sacar dos pequeñas mantas, con una tapo a su bebé y con otra a Akira quién apoyó su cabeza en su regazo durmiéndose al instante.

-¡Un medico por favor! ¡AYUDA!-escuchó un gritó desde dónde había una fogata encendida, el rubio alzó la cabeza y vio a un hombre con una mujer en brazos.

La mujer de pelo castaño oscuro tenía una fea herida en su abdomen desde dónde salía sangre abundante, el rubio pudiendo ver y no hacer nada para ayudar puso el bolso de bebé de Ryu como almohada para Akira y se acercó con el bolso técnico y su bebé en brazos.

-Yo soy médico-declaró seriamente. El hombre lo miró y asintió con la cabeza señalando a la mujer-¿Qué le pasó?

-Un pedazo de hierro enorme le rajó la barriga mientras bajábamos de un edificio-contestó el hombre dándole paso al rubio. Naruto le entregó a su bebé mirándolo seriamente

-Cuídalo y no te alejes de mi vista- el hombre asintió y Naruto se agacho en el suelo dónde el hombre había dejado a la mujer y le saco los trozos de camiseta rota observando la herida, sangraba mucho, pero no era muy profunda, por fortuna la mujer estaba inconsciente así que no sentiría dolor-escúcheme bien yo soy pediatra, pero también sé como curar este tipo de cosas. Esto se pude curar fácilmente, pero ella está perdiendo mucha sangre, hay que detener la hemorragia

-¿Có…cómo?

-Esperemos que con esto sea suficiente-comentó el rubio abriendo el maletín de emergencia y poniéndose unos guantes de látex para después sacar las vendas esterilizadas de la bolsa y presionarla sobre la herida y las arterias intentando así detener el sangrado. Las vendas pronto se llenaron de sangre, pero el rubio no las retiro y añadió varias más presionando aún más fuerte hasta que finalmente – y después de quince minutos – el sangrado se detuvo-estas de suerte-le susurro al oído de la mujer sacando las gasas manchadas de la herida para observar el daño real.

-¿Cómo esta?-preguntó el hombre que sostenía a Ryu.

-Mm, no muy bien, pero sobrevivirá cuando limpie y cosa su herida-respondió Naruto, el hombre suspiro aliviado y se sentó de rodilla en el suelo sin apartar la mirada de la mujer.

La gente comenzó a rodear a Naruto mientras este limpiaba y cosía la herida hasta vendársela con gasas limpias-Ya está, hasta que no lleguen a un lugar seguro que no sé quite las vendas porque si se le infecta la herida puede llegar a morir ¿Entiende?-el hombre asintió.

-Muchas gracias, gracias de verdad

-No hay nada que agradecer-dijo el rubio quitándose los guantes ensangrentados- es mi trabajó

Naruto guardó todo lo que había utilizado y tiró las vendas ensangrentadas para después tomar a su bebé nuevamente y acomodarlo en su porta-bebés para volver con Akira siendo observado por todas las personas que estaban allí.

Naruto se sentó en la piedra y suspiro volviendo a acomodar la cabeza de Ryu en su regazo, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando un hombre s ele acercó con un niño pequeño en brazos.

-¿Puede ayudarme por favor? Mi hijo está muy mal ¡Tiene una fiebre muy alta!-exclamo el hombre desesperado. Naruto miró al niño pequeño que abría y cerraba sus ojos entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. El rubio volvió a acomodar la cabeza de Akira en el bolso de Ryu y miró al niño con Ryu aún en el porta-bebés.

-Mm-murmuro mirándole al niño una herida en el brazo

-¿Qué tiene doctor?-preguntó el hombre preocupado, Naruto ignorando el hecho de que lo habían llamado doctor le contestó;

-Una herida infectada, esto-señalo Naruto la mano del niño que tenía una herida que se estaba poniendo verde y olía mal-le está causando la fiebre

-¿Y qué hago? Él es lo único que me queda-gimió el hombre preocupado.

-Bueno…-murmuro Naruto poniéndose unos nuevos guantes de látex y buscando otra vez en su botiquín, encontró el agua oxigenada y lavo la herida con él para después apretarla y sacarle toda la pus blanca que comenzó a segregar hasta que ya no quedó nada, entonces hecho más agua oxigenada, un poco de yodo y le vendó la herida con cuidado-asegúrese de eliminar la pus todos los días y limpiar la herida con yodo, bajo ningún concepto arrastre la gasa, tiene que darle pequeño toquecitos o arrancara la costra que comenzara a formarse. No deje que el niño se arranque la costra porque sino la herida volvería a infectarse y véndelo siempre después de sacarle la pus con las manos más limpias posible por favor-explicó Naruto entregándole al hombre una pequeña botella con yodo y un paquete de vendas esterilizada

-Gracias, gracias-dijo el hombre guardándose el yodo y las vendas en los bolsillos.

-Dele esta pastilla cada cinco horas durante dos días para bajarle la fiebre, por favor asegúrese de ser puntual-Naruto le entrego una tableta de pastilla y después de que el hombre le agradeciera durante quince minutos este se fue con su hijo en brazos. Naruto se quitó los guantes otra vez y los tiró cerrando el botiquín nuevamente mientras suspiraba.

Estaba cansado y echaba muchísimos de menos a Sasuke, necesitaba verlo y saber que estaba bien, pero ese era un sueño imposible aunque al menos se conformaba al no encontrar su cadáver.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke gimió mientras se levantaba tirando todas las hojas de palmera y pedazos de madera que le tapaban, el azabache se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor horrorizado, todo estaba destruido, no había nada en pie, absolutamente nada.

Naruto

Ryu

Pasaron por su cabeza, el azabache se dio la vuelta y vio con alivio que el hotel seguía – a duras penas - en pie, enseguida comenzó a correr en dirección al hotel y subió por una soga - que de seguro habían utilizado algunos supervivientes para bajar - para después correr por la escalera hacía el quinto piso corriendo hacía la habitación 492, pero cuando llegó allí no había nadie.

El Uchiha cayó de rodillas al suelo y por primera vez desde que tenía siete años comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de que estaba solo y sin saber si su esposo e hijo estaban vivos. Sasuke se paró y se dejó caer sobre la cama oliendo una almohada que aún conservaba el aroma de su bebé y las sabanas que aún olían a Naruto.

Naruto

El azabache se dio la vuelta en la cama gimiendo y vio un rastro de sangre que corría hacía el baño, de inmediato lo siguió y se encontró con lo que parecía la escena de un crimen. El suelo del baño estaba lleno de sangre seca incluso el espejo que estaba abierto y faltaba el botiquín, había un pedazo de rama ensangrentada en la bañera.

Sasuke supo lo que pasó en ese mismo instante.

Recordaba a Naruto bajando solo a la piscina para ir a avisarle que debía ir a comer, así que Ryu debe de haberse quedado en la habitación y teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estaba vacía quería decir que alguien se lo había llevado y estaba seguro de que ese alguien no podía ser más que Naruto.

Debía de haber sobrevivido de alguna manera junto con el pequeño Akira porque su mochila no estaba junto con el bolso de bebé y su propia mochila junto con todos los botiquines de emergencia, comida, mantas y teléfono y estaba seguro de que era Naruto quién se los había llevado porque él era el único que sabía dónde estaban todas esas cosas.

Su familia estaba viva

Ryu estaba vivo

Naruto estaba vivo

Pero ¿Dónde?

Debían de haberse dirigido al hospital más próximo subiendo la colina, cerca de la farmacia dónde Gaara.

Gaara

Akira

-¡Sai!-exclamó Sasuke sorprendido, recordaba haberle tomado de la mano, pero entonces se golpeó la cabeza y no supo más ¿Dónde estaba esa estúpida copia barata suya?

El Uchiha agarro una mochila cualquiera y tomo todo lo que Naruto había dejado, un botiquín usado, un par de botellas de agua en el frigo bar, unas cuantas mantas y desgraciadamente ningún teléfono, el suyo había muerto ahogado.

Sasuke volvió a bajar y caminó hacia dónde se había despertado, Sai debía estar por ahí.

-¡SAI!-gritó buscándolo-¡SAI! ¿DÓNDE ESTAS MALDITO ESTÚPIDO?

-¡Ey! Sin insultar ¿He? Que no puedo moverme-gruño una voz desde debajo de un par de ramas. Sasuke se acercó rápidamente tirando las ramas a un lado.

-¡Sai!

-¿Dónde está Akira?-fue la primera pregunta del azabache

-No sé, pero están vivos. Fui a mi habitación y Naruto se había llevado todo los botiquines, la mochila de tu hijo, la mía y la de mi hijo por lo que deben de estar vivos y deben de dirigirse al hospital más cercano ya que había mucha sangre en el baño-explicó el Uchiha ayudando a Sai a pararse, el Uchiha mayor (Sai) gimió de dolor y se tomo las costillas con un brazo.

-¿Sangre?-preguntó preocupado

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, Naruto es pediatra y cómo acabamos de graduarnos tenemos bastante frescos los primeros auxilios; por ejemplo, ahora mismo puedo decirte que debes de tener dos cotillas rotas, pero por fortuna o desgracia según como se vea no te han perforado ningún órgano vital por lo que desgraciadamente vivirás

-Oh gracias, ya me quedó más tranquilo-murmuro sarcásticamente-¿Gaara?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que la ola lo haya alcanzado si seguía en la farmacia, hay que ir y ver

-Mm-asintió el Uchiha mayor agarrándose las costillas mientras seguía a Sasuke, debía encontrar a su familia…

Debían encontrarlos…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Deidara, Shisui (hermanos de Sai) y Riku (padre gestante de Sai) observaban con horro las imágenes del Tsunami.

-¡Oh dios!-gimieron Mikoto y Kushina sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi pobre bebé-lloró Kushina con una mano en la boca.

-Mi Sasuke-dijo Mikoto rompiendo a llorar junto con Kushina.

La mayoría de los hombres se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Minato apagó la tele y todos ellos le miraron.

-Naruto llamó la noche anterior-anunció aliviando un poco a la familia-él dijo que la ola se lo había llevado todo-Mikoto y Kushina sollozaron en silencio-y que no podía encontrar a Sasuke

-¿Cómo que no podía encontrarlo?-gimió Mikoto llorando mientras Kushina la consolaba.

-Dijo que no se atrevía a bajar abajo y encontrar su cadáver-Mikoto rompió en sollozos al pensar en la posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué pasa con Ryu?-preguntó Itachi. Deidara estaba sentado a su lado llorando por su hermano con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Itachi.

-Ryu está bien al igual que Akira-todos suspiraron aliviados ante esta revelación, no sabían lo que había pasado, pero sus nietos y sobrinos estaban bien y Naruto también, no debían perder la esperanza, todavía había una posibilidad.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Riku preocupado por su hijo, hacía ocho años que no lo veía, pero él lo amaba y amaba a su familia. Él quería conocer a su nieto y a su yerno.

-Le dije que lo llamaríamos cuando estuviésemos todos reunidos-dijo Minato sacando su teléfono del bolsillo todos asintieron sentándose en los sillones mientras Minato marcaba el número y ponía el teléfono en manos libres dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Pi

Pi

Pi

Pi

-¿Papá?

**Capítulo 9: Segunda llamada**

_-¿Papá?-_oyeron susurrar la voz de Naruto al otro lado el teléfono, sonaba tan atemorizado. Kushina ya estaba llorando en silencio al igual que Mikoto y Deidara.

-Hijo, estamos todos aquí ¿Pudiste encontrar a Sasuke?-preguntó Minato. Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi se inclinaron en sus asientos intentando oír mejor.

-No…-murmuro el rubio sin poder evitar el sollozo que escapó de sus labios-pero al menos, tampoco encontré su cadáver-volvió a susurrar. Mikoto enterró su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo llorando por su pequeño bebé mientras que Itachi y Fugaku asentían reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Pudiste encontrar a alguien?-preguntó Kushina

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Naruto

-Sí cariño, soy yo

-Encontré a Gaara-Riku y Shisui suspiraron un poco más aliviados-él está perfectamente bien aunque todavía no nos hemos visto porque le llame por teléfono, estoy yendo hacía él

-¿Qué pasó hijo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-preguntó Minato queriendo que su hijo le relatara la historia completa.

-No lo sé Papá-susurro Naruto en respuesta mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos-fue solo un instante, pero esa ola acabó con toda mi vida.

-¿Puedes contarnos desde el principio Naruto?-preguntó Fugaku, no quería ser grosero e insensible, pero él quería saber lo que había pasado con su hijo y lo que estaba pasando con su cuñado, nieto y nieto segundo.

-Yo…lo intentaré-susurro Naruto, hablaba en voz baja porque todo el mundo estaba durmiendo y no tenía deseos de despertar a nadie después de haber curado a la mayoría de ellos.

Ryu había despertado con fiebre esa mañana por el calor así que le pedí a Gaara – que iba a ir a la farmacia a comprar un inhalador para su hijo – si podía comprarme un paracetamol para bajarle la fiebre, él me pidió que cuidará de Akira a cambio porque no se fiaba de Sai quién se comportaba como un niño de cinco años peleando con Sasuke-narraba en voz baja, todos escuchaban atentamente preocupados y temerosos del saber.

Recuerdo haberle dicho a Akira que se quedará en la habitación con Ryu mientras yo iba a buscar a Sasuke y Sai que estaban en la piscina. Bajé las escaleras y le dije a Sasuke que subiera con Sai, entonces apareció Akira diciéndome que Ryu estaba llorando y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras otra vez un fuerte viento me hizo tropezar. Akira estaba en mis brazos, lo recuerdo bien.

Le grite a Sasuke cuando me di la vuelta y vi una ola gigantesca tragándoselo todo, pero fue demasiado tarde-sollozó Naruto-la ola se lo había tragado junto con Sai y entonces…entonces vino a por mí-Naruto se quedó en silencio intentando calmar los sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra todos menos Fugaku y Minato estaban llorando al oír la historia, no era justo que esto les pasara a ellos ni a nadie.

Recuerdo haber abrazado con fuerza a Akira cuando la ola me agarro, intenté hacerme una bola para protegerlo, pero mi cabeza golpeo una pared y después no supe nada más.

Cundo me desperté salí a flote y me abracé a una palmera llorando al pensar que todos estaban muertos, pero entonces Akira comenzó a gritarme, estaba agarrado fuertemente a un poste de luz lleno de cables eléctricos

-¿Cables eléctricos?-susurro Shisui preocupado por su sobrino

No lo pensé ni un segundo cuando me solté de la palmera y nade contra la corriente hacía él gritándole que no se moviera. Cuando llegue Akira me agarro con fuerza y dijo que quería a sus Papás, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en el medio de una ola gigante con un niño de seis años agarrado a un poste de luz lleno de cables eléctricos, sabía que tenía que moverme, pero no sabía adónde, yo pensé que lo había perdido todo cuando oí un llanto y entonces mire hacia atrás. El piso en que nosotros nos hospedábamos aún estaba intacto y Ryu estaba llorando

Le dije a Akira que me agarrará fuerte del cuello y lo ate con mi camiseta que ya estaba rota, entonces comencé a nadar hasta que finalmente pude agarrarme de la barandilla del balcón y le dije a Akira que subiera, él lo hizo y poco después me ayudó a mí. Los dos entramos en la habitación y yo corrí a buscar a Ryu y cuando lo vi sano y salvo lo abracé llorando después de haber pensado que lo había perdido. Entonces Akira grito y señalo mi pierna diciendo que estaba sangrando, fue en ese momento que vi el pedazo de rama que me atravesaba el muslo por los dos lados, estaba tan preocupado por mi hijo y Akira que ni siquiera lo había sentido, pero cuando lo vi; dolió

Todos en Inglaterra hicieron una mueca de dolor y se agarraron sus piernas acariciándose los muslos sin darse cuenta. Kushina y Mikoto seguían llorando aunque el resto se había calmado un poco prefiriendo escuchar la historia

Le dije a Akira que vigilara a Ryu mientras yo cojeaba hasta el baño. En ese momento recuerdo haberle dado las gracias a Papá por haberme alentado a ser médico y también a Sasuke por ser tan paranoico y llevar cinco botiquines diferentes.

Me senté en el suelo del baño y lo primero que hice fue un torniquete en mi pierna para después arrancarme la rama. Dolió como el infierno y grite hasta que la garganta se me quedó roja, pero no me detuve y conseguí a arrancarla entonces todo fue sangre, todos estaba rojo…pensé que me iba a morir desangrado

Kushina y Minato fruncieron el ceño mientras el resto de las personas en la habitación hacían una mueca de dolor.

Pero conseguí detener la hemorragia y me cosí rápidamente los dos lados que había atravesado la rama, afortunadamente no me hizo demasiado daño y aún podía caminar. Volví a la habitación y le cure sus heridas a Akira para después buscar el teléfono y llamar a Papá…yo le dije que no quería bajar porque tenía miedo de encontrar a Sasuke muerto-Naruto lloraba otra vez al pensar en Sasuke muerto, era un concepto que no funcionaba en su mente porque Sasuke no podía estar muerto.

Pero bajé después de llamar a Gaara, desafortunadamente las escaleras exteriores que empezaban desde el primer piso habían desaparecido por lo que tuve que buscar una soga. Entre al primer piso que vi, fue ahí dónde vi mi primer cadáver

Kushina y Mikoto gritaron horrorizadas ante este hecho

Era un hombre, tenía una estaca de madera clavada en el corazón, se estaba desangrando, quise cerrar la puerta y no abrirla nunca más, pero en esa habitación encontré lo que buscaba así que le dije a Akira que se quedara afuera y entre con Ryu en el porta-bebés y tome la soga esquivando al hombre, pero entonces me tropecé y me tambalee hacía el baño dónde vi mi segundo cadáver. Era un niño Papá, se había ahogado, un niño…-susurro el rubio

Todos en la habitación jadearon horrorizados ante este hecho tan horrible.

Ate la soga a la cintura de Akira y lo baje junto con Ryu, luego baje los bolsos y después bajé yo. Debo ser una persona horrible, pero me sentía aliviado con cada nuevo cadáver que veía al saber que no era Sasuke, ni Sai ni Gaara.

-Sabes que no es así Naruto, cualquiera en tu situación hubiese pensado lo mismo-comentó Fugaku restándole importancia.

Entonces comencé a caminar con Akira y Ryu en mis brazos hasta que se hizo de noche y ahora estoy aquí sobre una roca contándoles la historia. He curado desde heridas infectadas a órganos perforados de cientos de personas y no quiero ver un bisturí en mi vida

-¿Has estado operando?-preguntó Itachi, casi todos los Uchiha eran médicos

-Sí y sin anestesia aunque casi todos estaban inconscientes, pero los que no; gritaban como posesos aunque no me extraña a mí también me dolió horriblemente. Yo les dije que era pediatra, pero no les importo mientras les curara y hasta ahora no se me ha muerto nadie por suerte

-No es cosa de suerte, es habilidad ¿Has pensado en ser cirujano?-preguntó Fugaku

-Ahora mismo no la verdad, solo quiero encontrar a Sasuke, a Sai y volver a casa con ustedes, no aguantó un día más aquí, cada vez hay más gente muerta y más sitios destrozados, tengo miedo de que venga otra ola yo no creo que podría resistir otra…

-No va a ver otra ola Naruto-dijo Fugaku intentando tranquilizarlo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Tú no estás aquí! No ves lo que yo veo, he visto niños… ¡Niños! Muertos, ahogados u cosas más espantosas que no estoy dispuesto a decir. Akira ha visto las mismas cosas que yo y es solo un niño, tiene pesadillas y se despierta gritando. No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo y estoy solo con un bebé de cuatro meses y un niño de seis años ¡¿Qué hago?!-gritó desesperado.

-No lo sé Naruto, no lo sé…-murmuro Fugaku bajando la cabeza arrepentido

-Lo siento, solo estoy algo…desesperado, solo quiero encontrar a Sasuke vivo y salir de aquí para no volver jamás, solo quiero…ir a casa

-Y vendrás cariño-susurro Kushina-vendrás

-Eso espero Mamá. Los quiero mucho a todos, tengo que colgar. Adiós

-Adiós, cuídate-y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

-Esto es horrible-dijo Mikoto-Naruto solo con dos niños y Sasuke y Sai desaparecidos sin dejar rastro

-Lo sé, esto es espantoso-susurro Minato a lo que todos asintieron.

**Capítulo 10: Reencuentro**

Naruto suspiro guardando su teléfono en la mochila, el sol ya había comenzado a salir en el horizonte así que el rubio calentó el biberón de su hijo en la fogata de la noche anterior que aun seguía encendida y espero pacientemente a que despertara.

Su bebé abrió sus ojos azules y estiro sus manitas bostezando lentamente. Naruto le beso la frente y le dio el biberón esperando a que Akira se despertara para empezar a andar nuevamente.

-Tío Naru-susurro el niño adormilado-¿Cuándo vamos a encontrar a Papi?

-Cuando empecemos a andar-respondió Naruto

-¡Entonces vamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gaara había caminado toda la noche sin descanso desesperado por ver a su hijo y asegurarse de que en verdad estaba bien, sabía que Naruto lo estaba cuidando y que haría cualquier cosa por Akira, pero aún así deseaba verlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero también estaba tan cansado, sus piernas ya no daban más después de haber caminado toda la noche y finalmente se derrumbo sin remedio sobre el suelo lleno de trozos de madera y plantas muertas.

-¡PAPI!-el pelirrojo alzó su rostro esperanzado y vio a lo lejos como una pequeña figura caminaba al lado de una más grande con el cabello rubio brillante.

Akira soltó el zumo de naranja que Naruto le había dado y corrió hasta su Papi lanzándose sobre él. Gaara se paró sobre sus rodillas y recibió a su hijo con los brazos abiertos mientras lloraba aliviado de verlo sano y salvo, Akira también se puso a llorar abrazando con desespero a Gaara.

-Papi tu no estabas y había tanta agua y Papá…no sé dónde está Papá, Papi, no sé dónde está y lo extraño mucho-gimió Akira

-Shh Bebé, todo va estar bien-le susurro Gaara al oído abrazándolo con la misma intensidad y fuerza. Naruto llegó hasta ellos y les sonrío con lágrimas en sus ojos sujetando con fuerza a su bebé que se había dormido después de tomar su biberón y comer su papilla de frutas-Oh gracias Naruto-agradeció Gaara poniéndose de pie con Akira en brazos- no sé como agradecértelo

-Ustedes son mi familia y sé que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por Ryu-respondió el rubio. Gaara lo abrazó con cuidado de no aplastar a Ryu y besó la frente del bebé dormido.

Los cuatro se sentaron sobre una gigantesca roca que el Tsunami había traído desde las profundidades del océano y suspiraron mientras le daban su almuerzo a los niños y Gaara bebía agua con sed.

Naruto se deprimió al encontrar a Gaara y se hundió pensando en Sasuke

Su Sasuke

¿Estaría vivo?

Y si lo estaba ¿Le estaría buscando o pensaría que estaban muertos?

No, Sasuke nunca se rendiría hasta encontrar sus cuerpos aunque le doliera verlos muertos.

Lo echaba tanto de menos, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía forma de contactar con él y solo podía pensar lo peor

Sasuke

Gaara pensaba exactamente lo mismo de Sai, seguro que si estaba vivo los estaba buscando hasta por debajo de las piedra sin importarle lo ridículo que se viera, nunca supo cómo llego a enamorarse de ese patán incapaz de mostrar expresiones y sentimientos, pero lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y no soportaría verlo muerto, no podría soportarlo…

Sai

-¿No vas a comer papi?-preguntó Akira ofreciéndole una manzana a Gaara, el pelirrojo le sonrío a su hijo revolviéndole los cabellos mientras tomaba la manzana, la limpiaba frotándola contra su ropa y la mordía-¿Y tú tío Naru?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Naruto mirando a Akira con una banana en la mano-Ha sí, por supuesto, gracias cielo-dijo Naruto agarrando la banana para después pelarla y morderla mientras Ryu bebía su biberón tibio en sus brazos.

Después de comer y beber con gusto los cuatro se encaminaron hacía el refugio más cercano, esperarían allí tres días por sus respectivos maridos antes de volver a casa solos y sin esperanza alguna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Sai caminaban por el desierto de cadáveres, árboles muertos, coches y pedazos de basura demasiado deformes como para reconocerlos, los dos iban en silencio mirando al frente con determinación.

Debían encontrar a sus familias

Debían hacerlo

Ellos tenían que estar bien

Todos ellos

-Descansemos-jadeo Sai agarrándose las costillas magulladas.

-No hay tiempo para eso, no sabemos cuánto avanzaron Naruto y los niños-respondió Sasuke sin detenerse.

-Si no descansamos moriré aquí por culpa de estas malditas costillas

-Si una ola de cinco metros no te mato, no lo van a hacer un par de costillas rotas, después de todo mala yerba nunca muere-dijo Sasuke. Sai se derrumbo en el suelo jadeando mientras se apretaba las costillas-¡Maldición! ¡Déjame ver eso!

El Uchiha mayor retiro la mano y Sasuke gruño al ver el hematoma que se había formado allí, sobre su pulmón derecho.

-¿Te es difícil respirar?-preguntó el Uchiha tocando con cuidado. Sai asintió adolorido. Desde hacía rato que las malditas costillas le estaban matando y le costaba respirar, pero a Sasuke no le había importado; hasta ahora-¡Miarda!

-¿Qué pasa?-jadeó Sai intentando inhalar todo el aire que pudo

-Tienes un pulmón perforado y es muy probable que se te haya llenado de sangre, por eso no puedes respirar, necesito…abrírtelo

-¡¿Abrírmelo?! ¿Tú estás loco? ¿Pretendes abrirme aquí en el medio del desierto y sin anestesia?

-¡No seas idiota! Solo debo hacer una pequeña incisión a través de tú piel para drenar la sangre del pulmón-explico Sasuke golpeando a Sai suavemente en el hombro

-Ah-dijo Sai más aliviado-si no me explicas mejor ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? ¡Tú eres el médico aquí!

-Cállate-murmuro Sasuke buscando el bisturí en el botiquín usado, lo encontró todavía esterilizado en su bolsa y se puso unos guantes de látex antes de abrirlo limpiando dónde iba a penetrar la piel con yodo y algodón ya que no había agua oxigenada.

-¿Va a doler?-jadeo Sai sin poder respirar correctamente.

-Dímelo tú-murmuró Sasuke atravesando la piel bajo la axila con el bisturí.

-¡Ahaaaa! ¡Hijo de puta!-gritó el azabache. La sangre retenida en el pulmón comenzó a salir poco a poco por el agujero hasta que Sai pudo respirar con normalidad-Oh ¡Funciona!

-Por supuesto que funciona ¡Soy médico! ¿De verdad creer que no sabía lo que hacía pedazo de mendrugo?

-Sí-respondió Sai. Sasuke respiró hondo tres veces, pero no pudo contenerse y golpeó a Sai en el hombro fuertemente.

-¡Ay! ¡Que soy un hombre herido!-se quejó Sai

-¡Un hombre herido mis cojones! ¡Levántate de una vez que tenemos que seguir caminando!-ordenó el Uchiha guardando el bisturí en el botiquín y el botiquín en la mochila vieja que después colgó en su espalda.

Sai se levantó gimiendo y ambos continuaron caminando en línea recta hasta llegar a un pequeño prado lleno de basura dónde había restos de una gran fogata.

-¿Esto en las gasas es sangre?-preguntó Sai estúpidamente señalando un par de guantes y gasas tiradas en la tierra. Sasuke se acercó mirando los guantes y sonrío al reconocerlo, otra prueba más de que Naruto estaba vivo

VIVO

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Estos guantes son de mi botiquín especial y ese botiquín debe de tenerlo Naruto y a juzgar por toda la sangre o se le abrió la herida – que espero que no – u ayudó a alguien, por lo que están cerca, démonos prisa-dijo el Uchiha arrastrando a Sai hacía adelante. El azabache le siguió dejándose arrastrar adolorido, pero no se detuvo, le importaba más su familia que un par de costillas rotas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar una caja de zumo de naranja medio llena sobre un charco de barro y más adelante una cáscara de banana, un hueso de manzana, otra caja de zumo de naranja y una botella de plástico.

-Parece que vamos por buen camino, deben de estar muy cerca

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto y Gaara estaban a diez metros del refugió, pero se habían parado ya que Ryu se había hecho caca y olía demasiado mal cómo para aguantar el hedor hasta llegar al refugió.

Naruto extendió el cambiador de plástico sobre una roca lisa y poso a su bebé llorando molesto para después quitarle los pañales frunciendo la nariz ante el olor. Le limpio sus nalguitas con una toalla húmeda y le puso un poco de crema y talco para después ponerle el nuevo pañal de tela azul.

-Igual de gruñón que tú padre-susurro Naruto besándole la frente y limpiándole las lágrimas con una nueva toalla húmeda. El bebé agarro la toallita y comenzó a rebolearla cómo una bandera blanca mientras se reía y gorgojaba feliz, sin saber que quizá no volvería a ver a su padre nunca más.

-¡NARUTO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke y Sai vieron un refugio en la distancia y aceleraron su paso. Su familia debía estar allí, tenían que estar.

Justo entonces ambos oyeron un llanto y se giraron cuando el llanto cesó revelando en la distancia a quiénes estaban buscando desde que despertaron de su pesadilla; su familia.

Los cuatro estaban allí bastante cansados y desechos llenos de pequeñas heridas que ellos mismo también tenían. Naruto parecía estarle cambiando el pañal a Ryu mientras que Gaara sostenía a un adormilado Akira en sus brazos.

-¡NARUTO!-gritó Sasuke.

El rubio se quedó paralizado y sintió las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas mientras alzaba el rostro y veía allí, todo cansado y desecho a Sasuke

Su Sasuke

El rubio soltó el pañal sucio que había estado sosteniendo y corrió hacía su marido saltando sobre él y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto Sasuke Uchiha…-susurro Naruto mientras lloraba en su cuello.

-Jamás…-respondió Sasuke uniendo sus labios en un beso lento y suave. Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer en ningún momento, pero por primera vez desde que aquella inmensa ola les había alcanzado ambos se sintieron seguros y a salvo.

Gaara giro su rostro al oír el gritó de Sasuke y se quedó paralizado al ver a Sai allí, parado y maltrecho agarrándose las costilla, pero vivo…

Estaba vivo…

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Akira corriendo hacía su padre para tirarse sobre él. Sai gimió pero recibió a su hijo en sus bazos igualmente apretándolo mientras el niño lloraba suavemente.

El pelinegro sintió un golpe en el cuello y alzó la cabeza viendo a Gaara sonriéndole con lágrimas en los ojos para después unirse al abrazó. Sai lo beso queriendo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y ambos gimieron al reconocerse, por fin estaban juntos…otra vez.

Juntos y a salvo

Naruto tiró de Sasuke sin querer soltarlo hacía la roca dónde había dejado a Ryu quién lloraba en busca de atención. Sasuke se acercó y lo cargó en sus brazos llorando al sentir cómo su hijo escondía su cabecita en su hombro y apretaba un mechón de su pelo con sus manos aferrándose a él para que no se fuera nunca más.

Naruto les sonrío y se quedó llorando en silencio, su familia estaba completa una vez más y para siempre.

**C11: Volviendo a casa**

Las dos familias se dirigieron al refugió sin soltarse las manos y buscaron su embajada rápidamente encontrándola entre Francia y España.

-Necesitamos volver a casa-dijo Sasuke hablando por todos ellos. Gaara y Sai viajarían con ellos a Inglaterra y se quedarían unos días para después tomar un vuelo hacía los .

-Por supuesto, por favor díganos nombre y apellidos-pidió el recepcionista de su embajada.

-Sasuke, Naruto, Ryuzaki, Sai, Gaara y Akira Uchiha-contestó Sasuke. El recepcionista abrió los ojos sorprendido y les miró fijamente.

-No sabía que habían venido aquí, pensé que iban a Tailandia

-¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe eso?-preguntó Naruto molesto y extrañado abrazando a su bebé contra su pecho.

-Porque salió en todas las revistas de todo el maldito planeta tierra-respondió Sasuke. Había veces en que odiaba ser hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha de las famosas empresas Uchiha distribuidas por todo el mundo, y hermano de Itachi Uchiha un famoso actor de renombre.

-Disculpen, enseguida les ayudaré a volver a casa-se disculpó el recepcionista programando un par de vuelos-si esperan unos minutos por favor, pueden sentarse allí-dijo señalando un banco junto a la embajada.

Los cuatro junto con los niños se sentaron suspirando cansados, solo querían volver a casa. En ese momento un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Mi Papá!-gritó contestando el teléfono-¿Sí?

-¿Naruto?

-¿Estáis todos juntos?-preguntó el rubio menor recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke.

-Si hijo, aquí estamos esperando noticias-contesto Minato triste y compungido, deseaba ver a su hijo y que todo esto acabara pronto.

-Pues alégrense porque encontramos a Sasuke y Sai ¡Vivos!-anunció el rubio sonriendo. Mikoto rompió en sollozos junto con Kushina mientras que los hombres suspiraron aliviados.

-¿Puedes pasarme con él?-preguntó Mikoto arrebatándole el teléfono a Minato

-Sí, un momento-Naruto le dio el teléfono a Sasuke junto con un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Sí?

-¡¿Cómo que sí?!-gritó Mikoto-¡¿Tú sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti y tu primo?!

-Lo siento Mamá, ¡Pero estaba inconsciente!

-Inconsciente te voy a dejar cuando vuelvas, ¡No te voy a dejar salir de casa hasta que cumplas los cincuenta!

-Mamá, cálmate, ya estoy independizado por si no te acuerdas, relájate y respira mujer

-¡¿Qué me relaje?! ¡¿Es que quieres matarme de un infarto?!

-¡¿Qué dices Mamá?! ¡No te oigo! Creo que esto se corta-dijo Sasuke revoleando el teléfono de un lado a otro y dejando que Akira estrujara el papel de plástico de la pajita de su zumo mientras se reía en silencio.

-¡A no! ¡A mí no me hagas esto Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Respóndeme como es…!-Mikoto se quedó callada.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Kushina frenéticamente

-Se cortó-respondió la mujer

-Te cortaron mejor dicho-murmuro Riku y la habitación estalló en carcajadas de felicidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Le colgaste a tu madre, Sasuke? ¿A tu madre?

-Ay…tú sabes cómo se pone de pesada-murmuro Sasuke acariciándole la cabecita a su hijo.

-¡Familia Uchiha!-gritó un hombre regordete, los aludidos se levantaron del banco de madera cansados y deseosos de irse a casa-Síganme familia Uchiha, su vuelo saldrá dentro de quince minutos.

-¿Tan rápido?-preguntó Gaara

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso? ¿Quería quedarse más tiempo?

-No, no, por supuesto que no-respondió el pelirrojo al hombre grosero subiendo las escalerillas del avión privado quién daba la casualidad de que tenía el símbolo de la familia Uchiha junto con el de la familia Namikaze, eso solo podía significar una cosa; El avión familiar

-¡Naruto!-exclamó Kushina abrazando a su hijo nada más verlo.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo el rubio abrazándola impactado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venimos a buscaros a ti, Gaara, Akira y Ryu, pero ya que habéis encontrado a Sasuke y Sai nos los llevamos también-explico Itachi.

-Que considerado de vuestra parte llevar a dos desamparados-murmuro Sasuke sarcásticamente-muchas gracias ¿He?

-Cállate y dame un abrazó hijo-dijo Mikoto tirándose encima de su hijo. Sasuke suspiro y acepto el abrazó que le daba su madre mientras que Sai era abrazado por Riku y Shisui y Gaara era presentado a ambos junto con Akira.

Minato, Fugaku, Deidara e Itachi los observaban en silencio hasta que fue su tiempo de abrazarlos aliviados al sentir cómo un peso se desvanecía sobre sus hombros.

Su familia estaba completa otra vez…

Poco después del desastre de Japón, Naruto anunció a la familia que estaba embarazado fruto de aquella primera y única noche en el hotel Hareta Rakuen.

Nueve meses después nació una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Aya que significaba milagro en Araba porque en Japón ellos sobrevivieron a pesar de haberse enfrentado a millones de retos y peligros, lograron salir a flote manteniéndose con vida, unidos cómo una familia sin rendirse nunca; una verdadera prueba innata de que los milagros realmente existen y su niña Aya solo fue una pequeña parte de él.

FIN

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció?

En el tiempo que escribí este Fanfic, recuerdo que había visto una película que había salido recientemente llamada **Lo Imposible**, la cual narra la historia de una familia que fue de vacaciones a Tailandia el mismo año en que ocurrió lo del Tsunami. Esa película es tan…emotiva, la pase llorando a moco tendido. Se las recomiendo muchísimo.

Siempre tuve ganas de escribir un fic así, pero no tuve la inspiración hasta ver **Lo Imposible**. Sé que en este fic, mis personajes (Los cuáles tomé prestado de Kishimoto-sama) tenían muchas ventajas tanto médicas como profesionales así cómo su propia preparación (Sé que nadie sería tan paranoico como para cargar un botiquín de técnicos de emergencia en la maleta) pero me daba pena ponerle más dificultades de las que ya tendrían durante la historia.

Les juro que lloraba mientras lo escribía, y me retorcía de dolor en algunos tramos (¡Mi pierna sobre todo!) Por cierto, algunos datos médicos pueden estar terriblemente mal, busque por internet, pero hoy en día hay de todo en internet y desgraciadamente algunas cosas están terriblemente mal.

**Me gustaría decir que si alguien se sintió ofendido al leer esta historia, que no era mi intención, creo firmemente que cualquier persona que haya pasado por un Tsunami, tornado o terremoto y haya vivido para contarlo es un milagro por sí misma, un milagro vivo que sufrió, pero consiguió luchar y vencer sus miedos.**

**No sé porque dios o la madre naturaleza nos pone a prueba de esa forma, quizá sea por el daño que le hemos hecho o porque simplemente necesita hacerlo, pero cualquier persona que lo haya vivido sabe lo horrible que se siente, yo, por suerte solo viví una vez un terremoto y fue espantoso sentir como la tierra se movía bajo mis pies, fue un terremoto muy leve, pero igual de horrible. Admiro a todas aquellas personas que a pesar de haberlo perdido todo luchan día a día para seguir adelante con sus vidas.**

Perdón por la extensión, muchas gracias por leer este fic.

**Si tienes algo que decir, dilo; no te quedes con las ganas**

Un comentario no hace daño a nadie.

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
